Harry Potter et l'étrangère venue d'ailleurs
by Zorette
Summary: Harry Potter rentre en 5ème année, mais des évenement plus que bizarre vienne boulverser cette année, comme l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes... C'est un nouveau
1. La faillite

**Note de l'auteur _: Salut tout le monde !!! C'est mon premier fic, alors soyez indulgents !!! Et rewiew SVP !!! Je sais que le début, c'est pas trop ça, mais attendez la suite..._**

**_P.S. : Les perso sont à J.K. Rowling, sauf..._**

**1 La Faillite**

Voldemort était assis dans une vaste pièce sombre, Queudever à côté de lui, entouré de mangemorts. Un serpent sifflait au pied du Maître des Ténèbres. Une femme était ligotée et attachée dans un coin de la salle les mangemorts la regardaient, étonnés, puis ils se tournèrent vers Voldemort : 

« Maître, qui est ce ? demanda Lucius Malefoy

- Ne devines-tu pas ? Une de nos premières victimes, la seule qui ne soit pas encore morte. J'ai trop besoin d'elle cette jeune femme peut nous donner tellement d'informations qu'elle ne mourra pas tout de suite... Mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, dès que mon pouvoir sera enfin rétabli, et que Potter soit définitivement mort. Ça ne tardera pas... »

Les mangemorts fixaient Lord Voldemort. Cet homme avait-il de la pitié ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Plutôt de l'intérêt pour une personne, précieuse à ses yeux. Précieuse, oui. Mais pourquoi ?

Pendant que les disciples regardaient leur sauveur, celui-ci se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté. Tous le suivirent. La femme en profita pour tenter de se détacher, en vain. Elle réessaya de toutes ses forces elle n'avait rien à perdre. Après avoir été forcé de trahir les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus, cette femme n'avait pas le choix. Dans un dernier effort, elle parvint à attraper sa baguette magique, laissée négligemment sur une table et à se détacher, sans bruit. Elle entendit des voix se rapprocher. Elle crut qu'ils revenaient, mais non. Elle s'échappa.

Quand Voldemort revint, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa prisonnière s'était échappée. C'est un mangemort, Macnair, qui s'écria : 

« Maître, maître !

- Qui a-t-il ? Parle !

- La... la prisonnière n'est plus là ! »

Voldemort se retourna. Il constata qu'elle avait disparue. Il était fou de rage, quand...

A ce moment là, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal, qu'il en aurait presque crié. Ses rêves commençaient à le fatiguer sérieusement. 

On était au début des grandes vacances. Le jeune homme repensa à sa dernière année scolaire, à Sirius, son parrain, et surtout, au retour de Voldemort... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées néfastes. Il regarda son réveil, il indiquait trois heures du matin. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenue. Depuis quelques temps, elle sortait nuit et jour, ne revenant que pour se nourrir.

Pourtant, ce soir, il crut apercevoir un oiseau dans la nuit. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha dehors. Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Un hibou volait vers lui...ou plutôt trois oiseaux, Hedwige, Coq et Fumseck. Harry s'étonna de voir le phénix si tôt. D'habitude, il ne venait que vers la fin des vacances. Au moment où les trois volatiles pénétraient dans la pièce, le survivant eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il caressa Hedwige et détacha les deux lettres que lui avaient amenées les oiseaux. Il commença par celle de Dumbledore : 

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu passes un bon début de vacances. Mais je dois t'annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle, au regret de gâcher tes jours de repos bien mérités. Peut-être que les Dursley t'en on parlé ? Je ne crois pas... L'entreprise de ton oncle est au bord de la faillite. Et de toute manière, avec le retour de Voldemort, tu aurais du quitter ta famille. Ils ne peuvent pas te protéger. Donc, comme tu l'as compris, tu dois quitter ces moldus. Tu dois te demander où tu vas bien pouvoir aller ? Chez un sorcier assez puissant, qui connaisse bien le comportement de Voldemort. Je t'aurais volontié proposer d'aller chez ton parrain, Sirius, mais comme tu le sais, c'est impossible. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, pour des raisons que je t'expliquerais un jour. Il ne reste qu'une personne, qui puisse t'héberger, et qui c'est proposé pour t'accueillir... Severus Rogue._

A ces mots, Harry crut qu'il plaisantait. Lui chez Rogue ! Se serait pire que chez les Dursley ! Le professeur et le jeune sorcier se détestaient, et ce n'était rien de le dire ! Il continua la lettre. 

_Je sais que cela ne t'enchante guère, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Peut-être pourrait tu passer quelques jours chez les Weasley ? Demande leur.  Severus passera te prendre dimanche soir._

_Harry, je te rappelle que si ta cicatrice te fait mal ou si quelque chose se passait d'inhabituel, préviens moi._

_Bonne chance et à bientôt_

_Dumbledore_

Le sorcier crut qu'il allait hurler, mais il se retint. A côté de Rogue, les Dursley étaient des anges ! Il essaya de se ressaisir, mais c'était dur. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Quand au « _qui c'est proposé pour t'accueillir_ », Harry n'en crut pas un mot. Comment Rogue avait-il put se proposer pour l'héberger ? Ça doit être un supplice pour lui aussi, il en était sur. Ou alors le professeur avait changé ? Dans ce cas, se serait un miracle ! Mais les miracles, Harry ne pouvait y croire depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne pouvait se résigner à aller vivre chez Severus Rogue. Mais où aller ?

En attendant de pouvoir se calmer, il ouvrit la deuxième lettre : 

_Salut Harry !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances, malgré la faillite de ton oncle. Dumbledore nous a prévenu. Mon pauvre Harry, comme je te plains ! J'espère que tu pourras venir chez moi la dernière semaine du mois d'août, Hermione sera là. _

_Au revoir et bonne chance !_

_Ron  _

Le jeune sorcier renvoya Fumseck, ces quelques mots accrochés à sa patte : « Merci de m'avoir prévenu, à la rentrée. Harry »

Après avoir digéré cette nouvelle, Harry essaya de voir les choses positivement. Il serait mieux protégé de Voldemort, et ça, c'est important, il pourra faire ses devoirs en plein jour, et il passera son anniversaire chez Rogue. Se sera peut-être un vrai anniversaire ? Il en doutait. Il se mit à espérer et à rêver. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par plonger dans un profond sommeil, qui allait être très agité...

Le lendemain matin, il descendit dans la cuisine. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas l'air en forme : 

« Bonjour tante Pétunia, bonjour oncle Vernon, dit Harry

- Bonjour Harry..., répondit Pétunia

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit, au sujet de la faillite de votre entreprise ?

- Qui t'a prévenu ?

- Dumbledore, le directeur de mon collège.

- Tant mieux, ça aurait été dur de te le dire. Et il t'a dit chez qui tu devais aller ?

- Oui, chez un professeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

- Non, il me déteste et moi aussi...

- ... 

Harry déjeuna rapidement et il s'exclama : 

- Je monte préparer mes affaires.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu nous manqueras...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui... Tu nous écriras de temps en temps, hein ?

- Si tu veux, tante Pétunia....

Pendant ce tant, l'oncle Vernon les avait écoutés, silencieusement. Il ne paraissait pas bien. 

Il rangea son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Arrivé là-haut, il referma la porte. Finalement il se rendait compte que les Dursley allaient lui manquer et qu'ils n'étaient pas si horribles. Le jeune sorcier repensa à Sirius et projeta de lui écrire cette après- midi. Harry alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, observant le ballet des oiseaux dans le ciel. Il lui semblait que les animaux formaient un animal, un dragon, plus précisément. Cela lui rappela le tournoi des trois sorciers, l'année dernière. A ce moment la, il repensa à Cédric, au trophée qui n'était qu'un portoloin pour l'amener au près de Voldemort, qui avait pour projet de le tuer, ce qui avait bien failli réussir... Et surtout, il repensa à Queudver, ce lâche, qui deux ans plus tôt avait réussi a s'échapper et à rejoindre son maître, Voldemort. C'est à cause de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas aller vivre chez son parrain. Si il l'avait rattrapé ! Il ne serait pas obliger d'aller vivre chez Severus Rogue. Queudver, Queudver, si j'avais pu..., pensa Harry, si je t'avais attrapé ! Mais ça faisait beaucoup de « si ». 

Le jeune sorcier commença à ranger ses affaires, ruminant toujours ses pensées moroses. Il attrapa sa valise, souleva la lame du parquet qui se décollait, sorti toute ses affaires et il se mit à les entassées dans sa valise. Quand il remarqua que Coq était toujours la, installé sur son bureau et qu'Hedwige, enfermée dans sa cage, avait un grand besoin de sortir. Harry se décida à répondre à Ron et à écrire à son parrain :

_Salut Ron !_

_Je suis désolé de te répondre si tard, mais j'était trop sonné pour penser à t'écrire hier soir. Comme tu le sais, je dois aller chez Rogue dimanche. Je n'arrive pas à bien digérer cette nouvelle. Et j'accepte bien volontiers ta proposition, je n'est plus qu'as demander à Rogue, mais je suis presque sur qu'il acceptera, ça le soulagera certainement que je parte une semaine loin de lui ! Je te réécrirai pour te confirmer ma venue._

_Au revoir, Ron _

_Harry_

Il se accrocha sa lettre à la patte de Coq, non sans mal, l'oiseau ne voulant rester en place :

« Doucement, Coq, arrête de bouger !

Une fois le message accroché, il dit au hibou :

- Va donner ça à ton maître, Coq. Et fait attention a toi ! »

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'envola. Puis, il se mit à écrire à Sirius : 

_Cher Sirius,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre ou tu es. _

_Dumbledore m'a écrit pour m'annoncer que les Dursley était au bord de la faillite, que je ne pouvais pas rester chez eux et que je devais allez chez... Severus Rogue. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir au moins deux mois chez lui, et tu sais de quoi je parle... Je sais que, malgré votre « réconciliation » provisoire, tu ne le portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur, et bien moi non plus. Et lui, il me déteste pour beaucoup de raisons je suis un Griffondor, il garde un mauvais souvenir de toi, et j'en passe. J'aurais tellement aimé venir chez toi ! Mais à moins que je puisse me transformer en animagi, c'est impossible. Mais tu ne pourrais pas arranger ça, par hasard ?..._

_A bientôt, _

_Harry  _

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige. Il ouvrit la cage. La chouette voulut partir tout de suite et il dû la rappeler plusieurs fois à l'ordre. Il parvint à accrocher la lettre et il dit à sa chouette : 

« Hedwige, tu vas donner cette lettre à Sirius, le plus vite que tu puisse. Quand tu reviendras, je ne sais pas si je serai encore là. Peut-être que je serai déjà chez Severus Rogue. Mais je sais que tu me retrouveras, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Va ma grande, va. »       

Hedwige s'envola et s'engouffra par la fenêtre et vola vers l'horizon. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant partir ainsi. Elle était toute sa vie, cette chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige, c'était la seule personne à ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, lui avait offert le jour où il était allé au Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois, pour ses 11 ans. Un jour merveilleux. Il avait enfin quitté les Dursley et il s'apprêtait à vivre de merveilleuses aventures...

Le dimanche soir arriva, trop vite sans doute. Au moment où Harry entendit la sonnette de l'entrée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si Rogue était du coté de Voldemort ? Et si ce n'était qu'un piège ? Et si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait écrit la lettre ? Et si... ? Il descendit rapidement les marches de l'escalier, prit une longue inspiration et il ouvrit la porte... Ce n'était qu'une voisine, qui voulait rendre un plat à tarte à sa tante Pétunia. Il la remercia.  Le jeune homme fut soulagé, mais encore plus stressé qu'avant. Il alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois, il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit... Son professeur de potion se tenait devant la porte, vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude. Intimidé, Harry ne pipa mot. Ce fut Rogue qui commença : 

« Bonjour Harry, fit le professeur, l'air plus sympathique que d'habitude.

- Bonjour professeur, lui répondit Harry, vous voulez entrez ? 

- Non, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai mieux qu'on y aille tout de suite. 

L'oncle Vernon arriva, méfiant :

- Bonjour... 

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, ajouta Harry.

Il monta dans sa chambre, laissant son oncle et Rogue « faire connaissance ». Que devait-il penser ? Sur le moment, tout était tellement bizarre, tellement flou et étrange qu'il ne pouvait rien penser. Quand il redescendit, les adultes étaient là, parlants de la pluie et du beau temps. 

Severus demanda à Harry : 

-C'est bon, Harry, tu es prêt ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il dit au revoir à toute la famille et crut apercevoir une larme dans l'œil de Pétunia. Rogue était venu en voiture. Harry installa sa valise dans le coffre et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Durant le début du voyage, le professeur et l'élève n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Quand Severus se mit à parler, le jeune homme eut un léger sursaut : 

- Tu sais Harry, avec le retour de Voldemort, il faudra que tu sois sur tes gardes tout le temps et que tu ne prennes pas de risques, qui pourraient s'avérer... mortels. Et quand tu iras à Pré-au-lard, tu devras vraiment faire attention. Si jamais tu meurs, se sera la fin. Voldemort aura gagné. Et si il gagne, se sera la fin. Il tuera tout le monde, et surtout les anciens mangemorts repentis... Tu es LE survivant, le seul à pouvoir l'anéantir. Fais attention, Harry, vraiment attention. Si tu viens vivre chez moi, c'est pour beaucoup de raisons. Dumbledore t'en a parlé, je suppose ?

- Oui, en partie.

- Si tu restes chez les Dursley, quand Voldemort referas surface, ils ne pourront pas te protéger, je ne dis pas que tu seras en parfaite sécurité chez moi, loin de là, mais se sera déjà mieux. A Poudlard, tu seras protégé, tant que Dumbledore sera là. Mais même lui, si il se retrouve face à Voldemort, ses chances de le vaincre sont faibles, très faibles. Peut-être qu'avec toi, vous serez assez puissant pour l'anéantir définitivement, mais pas avant que tu ai finit tes sept année d'étude, dans deux ans. Ces longues années pourront être trop longues, Harry, et il sera peut-être trop tard. ça fait beaucoup de peut-être, hein ? J'espère que tu m'as bien compris, Harry. Et même si je ne le montres pas, je tiens à toi...   

Le jeune sorcier fut intrigué par ce discours. Rogue tenait à lui ? Finalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. En première année, il avait tenté de le sauver de Quirell, il était aussi l'ami de Dumbledore et il faisait partie des profs qui devait le « protéger ». Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il arriva chez Rogue : 

- Merci, professeur...

- Tu peux m'appeler Severus, en dehors des cours, bien sur. 

- D'accord.

Finalement, les quelques mois ici n'allaient pas être si terrible que cela. Il sortit sa valise du coffre et marcha derrière le professeur. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du manoir, Severus s'arrêta. Il dit à Harry : 

- Heu...Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Voila, j'ai une fille. Tu ne la jamais vu, c'est normal, elle allait à Durmstang les quatre dernières années, mais avec le retour de Voldemort, je préfère l'avoir près de moi, tu comprends ?

-Oui, c'est normal.

- Elle s'appelle Elisabeth et elle a le même âge que toi.

Rogue pénétra dans sa demeure, où une jeune fille les attendait. Elle était grande, mince, et elle ressemblait à un top model : 

- Salut Harry ! C'était bien le voyage en voiture, lui dit-elle, amusée.

- Oui, c'était bien. Tu t'appelle Elisabeth, c'est ça ?

- Oui, oui. Et toi, c'est... le survivant ? Bon, j'arrête les plaisanteries, et je te montre ta chambre. Tu viens ?

Ils montèrent au premier étage. Rogue les avaient observés tout ce temps, amusé et étonné qu'ils s'entendent si bien. La jeune fille emmena Harry dans sa chambre. Une pièce simple, meublée d'un bureau, d'un lit et de quelques étagères. Une fenêtre éclairait le tout. Harry posa sa valise sur le lit et demanda à Elisabeth : 

- C'est super ! Et ta chambre, elle est où ?

- Juste a coté. Tu veux faire le tour du propriétaire ? Suis-moi !

Elle lui montra sa chambre, la salle de bains, les WC, la chambre et le laboratoire de son père et elle rajouta qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer, puis ils descendirent dans la cuisine, le hall et dans le salon, où ils trouvèrent Rogue, plongé dans un journal, l'air concentré. Ils n'osèrent pas le déranger. Harry et Elisabeth remontèrent dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme commençait à ranger ses affaires, quand il aperçut Hedwige, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il la fit entrer, prit la lettre qu'elle lui avait apportée, ouvrit la cage et l'installa sur une petite table, non loin de la fenêtre. Elle était assoiffée. Il ouvrit la lettre de son parrain : 

_Cher Harry, _

_Je  suis sincèrement désolé de se qu t'arrive. Comme tu me l'as dit, moi-même je n'aurai pas supporté. Tu sais que je suis devenu, quelque chose que je ne peux t'écrire, de peur que cette lettre ne sois intercepté, et je me suis promis de ne jamais révéler mon secret, sauf en cas de force majeur. Et je considère le retour de Voldemort et le fait que tu vives chez Severus comme un cas de force majeur. Donc, dès que tu iras dans le village, passe me voir... Et réfléchit d'ores et déjà à ce que tu veux._

_Au revoir et bonne chance_

_Sirius _

Il continua à ranger ses livres, ses vêtements et autres. Une fois cette besogne accomplie, il s'allongea sur le lit et il repensa à toute cette soirée. Tout se passait bien. En plus Elisabeth était très sympa. Ces quelques semaines s'annonçaient sous de bon auspices...

**Note de l'auteur : _alors, ça vous a plu ? Ecrivez moi des rewiew !_**


	2. L'anniversaire

**Note de l'auteur :_ Voila la suite !!! Et rewiew please !!!_**

Et merci au rewiemers :

**Malissandre** : _Quand tu auras fini mon chapitre, tu pourras m'envoyer des rewiew. Grosse Maligne !_

**Maya** : _Merci, et oui, je continue !_

**Yoann** : _Eh ben non, tu ne sauras pas qui est la mère d'Elisabeth ! Dans quelques chapitres, peut-être... Et c'est que si j'ai envie..._

 

 Après les remerciement, le livre !!!

**2 L'anniversaire**

Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Son réveil indiquait sept heures. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait quinze ans depuis quelques heures.  Il repensa à ses dernières semaines chez Rogue et Elisabeth, qui s'étaient vraiment bien passées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Il se leva et s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige. Elle était vide. La chouette n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il s'habilla silencieusement et sortit de sa chambre... Pour tomber nez à nez avec Elisabeth :

- Salut, lui dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement, tu as passé un bonne nuit ? 

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui, oui. Et au fait... Bon anniversaire !

- Merci !

Ils s'apprêtaient à descendre, quand ils entendirent des hululements dans la chambre d'Harry. Elisabeth se précipita sur la poignée de la porte. Quand ils pénétraient dans la pièce, quatre hiboux et un phénix attendaient qu'on leur ouvrent la fenêtre, ce qu'ils firent. Elisabeth lui demanda : 

- Waouh ! Cinq lettres ! Tu les ouvres ?

- Hum... On déjeune d'abord !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! 

Harry sortit l'abreuvoir de sa chouette pour que les volatiles puissent se désaltérer, puis ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Tout était noir dans la cuisine, et l'interrupteur ne marchait pas :

- Attends, je vais chercher ma baguette, dans ma chambre, proposa Harry.

- Non non, c'est pas la peine...

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas la pei...

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Rogue arrivait avec un gâteau au chocolat, illuminé de quinze petites bougies. Le jeune sorcier était tellement ému et si étonné qu'il ne put dire que :

- Merci... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Ne dis rien... Et mange ! Plaisanta Elisabeth.

- Et ouvre vite tes cadeaux, ajouta Rogue.

Harry commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux il y avait deux livres « Les plus difficiles figures de Quidditch » et « Les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch » que lui avaient offert Elisabeth et un mini laboratoire de la part de Rogue :

- On m'a dit que tu était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Au poste d'attrapeur, c'est ça ? 

- Oui, je joue au Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur, mais je ne suis pas un « excellent « joueur, je me défends, c'est tout !

- Arrête de faire le modeste !

- J'espère que ça t'aidera pour les cours, non que tu sois mauvais en potions, mais..., ajouta Rogue

- Merci à tout les deux ! Et le gâteau était délicieux ! 

- Bon, Harry, tu n'aurais pas par hasard... Des lettres à ouvrir ? 

- C'est vrai, mais je reprends du gâteau d'abord !

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi !

- Au fait, Severus, es-ce que je pourrais aller chez les Weasley, la dernière semaine ? 

- Oui, si tu veux.

Harry mangea assez vite sa part de gâteau, avant de monter dans sa chambre, où ils retrouvèrent les cinq oiseaux, attendant sagement. Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre de Fumseck, qui était de Dumbledore : 

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que ton séjour chez le professeur Rogue se passe bien et que tu t'es bien habitué à ta nouvelle maison._

_Les listes des fournitures et la date du train se trouve dans la deuxième enveloppe. _

_Bonne rentrée, Harry_

_Dumbledore_

Comme lui avait indiqué le directeur, il prit la deuxième enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et donna sa liste de fournitures à Elisabeth, et il lut la sienne :

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que l'année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à 10 heures 30 précises._

_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de 5ème année pourront aller au village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste du matériel et des livres qui vous seront nécessairse au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments, _

_Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Liste des fournitures scolaires

_Vous aurez besoin cette année de :_

_- Huit robes noires dont : une qui résiste aux acides, une robe doublée de laine de mouton pour les défenses contre les forces du mal, et une robe doublée de cuir pour la botanique.   _

_- Une paire de gants en peau de dragon_

_- Une paire de cache oreilles _

_- Un chaudron en étain de taille standard_

_- Des ingrédients pour le cours de potions : du Véracrasse, de la Betuig d'Orchidée, du Lisps, du Mucus, de l'écorce de Boa d'Inde et de l'Hispano de Corée, en plus des ingrédients principaux. _

_- Un balai volant pour le cours de Mme Bibine (et pour le Quidditch)_

_- Des livres suivants : - « Le Livre des sorts et enchantements » (niveau 5) par Miranda Fauconnette._

_                                   - « Plantes et herbes » (volume 5) par Coddy Gavotion_

_                                   - « Potions et filtres du Moyen Age » par Pattie Field_

_                                   - « Animagi et compagnie » par Laura Martigues_

_                                   - « L'Histoire des sorciers et de la magie » par Gérald Stone_

_                                   - « Animaux sauvages et domestiques : comment s'en occuper ? »_

_   (volume 1 et 2) par Katie Brown_

_                                   - « Lever le voile du futur » (volume5) par Peter West_

_                                   - « Comment se défendre dans la vie de tous les jours ? » par John Forget_

_Nous rappelons que chaque élève a le droit d'amener à Poudlard, un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou._

Après avoir lu leur lettre respective, Elisabeth demanda à Harry :

- Et ben dis donc, il y a toujours autant de fournitures, ou c'est juste pour mon arrivée ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est chaque année pareil ! Au fait, tu sais quand est ce que tu vas aller les chercher ? 

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça m'étonnerait que j'y aille. Les quatre dernières années, c'est mon père qui est allé les acheter. 

- Quoi ? Tu n'es jamais allé au Chemin de Traverse ? C'est dommage ! C'est un super endroit, avec plein de boutiques de tous les côtés, c'est génial !

- Sûrement...

- Et, j'y pense, tu pourrais peut-être venir avec nous ! Enfin, avec Hermione, Ron et toute sa famille !

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent, je suis la fille du professeur Rogue, le professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard...

- Oui, et alors ? Si je leur explique, et si Le Survivant te recommande, ils ne diront rien !

- Merci Harry ! Tu es un véritable ami ! 

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais lui écrire dès que j'ai fini de lire mes autres lettres.

- Et le phénix, tu ne le renvoies pas ?

- Je vais le renvoyer, dès que j'aurais ouvert les autres. » 

Il commença par celle de Ron :

_Salut Harry !_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! _

_J'espère que ton séjour chez Rogue se passe bien, et qu'il ne te fait pas trop de mal, sinon, on peut toujours venir te chercher..._

_Dis-moi vite si tu peux venir avec nous la dernière semaine des vacances._

_Je t'ai envoyé un Kit de farces et attrapes, ça pourra toujours te servir !_

_A bientôt, _

_Ron _

Il avait en effet un kit de farces et attrapes avec la lettre. 

Il lut ensuite celle d'Hagrid :

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tout se passe bien._

_Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !_

_J'espère que mon petit cadeau te fera plaisir, se sont les premières framboises de mon jardin ! Peut-être, qu'avec un peu de chance, elles ne seront pas trop abîmées durant le voyage._

_A bientôt Harry_

_Hagrid_

Il goûta les framboises, elles étaient délicieuses et pas du tout écrasées, ce qui était rare quand Hagrid envoyait quelque chose. Après avoir partagé une partie de son festin avec Elisabeth, il lut la lettre d'Hermione qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté :

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis en vacances en Italie et je me demandais comment j'allais te faire parvenir ce paquet. J'avais peur qu'il soit ouvert à la douane. Heureusement qu'Hedwige est arrivée ! Il faudrait vivement que je m'achète un hibou, puisque Patmol n'est plus là, il s'est enfui à notre arrivée en Italie._

_J'espère que mon cadeau te fera plaisir. _

_Amitiés,  _

_Hermione_

_P .S. : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Il ouvrit le gros paquet qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il crut d'abord que c'était un grimoire. Mais non. C'était « L'Encyclopédie du Quidditch » Tome 1 et Tome 2. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Hermione était vraiment une amie ! Ensuite, il ouvrit la dernière lettre qui comme il l'avait deviné, était de Sirius :

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que ton séjour se passe bien chez Severus et que tu passes un bon anniversaire. Ah oui, justement, bon anniversaire ! Ouvre vite ton cadeau, tu en auras besoin !_

_Rappelles toi de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, et j'espère que tu sais se que tu veux. _

_A bientôt Harry !_

_Sirius_

Harry ouvrit le paquet. C'était un kit de nettoyage de baguette magique ! C'est vrai qu'Harry en avait besoin. Il était composé d'une cire spéciale pour lustrer le bois, un chiffon en soie, un vernis imperméabilisant, d'une petite éponge pour nettoyer la baguette après chaque usage et un étui qui s'adapte à chaque taille de baguette. Le jeune sorcier fut très content de tous ses cadeaux. Il voulait nettoyer sa baguette, quand Elisabeth lui prit des mains :

« Pourquoi tu me la prend ?

- Je te la nettoie, et toi tu écris à Ron et aux autres. D'accord ?

-Euh...

-Même si t'es pas d'accord, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Allez ! Ecris !

- Oui, oui.

Pendant qu'elle astiquait la baguette, il écrivit à Ron : 

_Salut Ron ! _

_Merci pour ton cadeau. Tout se passe bien ici. Oui, tout se passe bien ! Je ne te mens pas. Severus est vraiment sympa, et Elisabeth aussi. Ah oui, j'oubliast, il a une fille, c'est Elisabeth. Elle aussi, elle est gentille, et elle est très très jolie... Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Allez, s'il te plait ! Réponds-moi vite._

_A bientôt !_

_Harry_

Ensuite, il répondit à Dumbledore, à Hagrid, à Hermione, et à Sirius. Il dit à son parrain qu'il savait à peu près ce qu'il voulait, que tout allait bien et que son cadeau lui faisait très plaisir. Elisabeth avait fini son nettoyage. La baguette d'Harry était rutilante : 

- Merci ! 

- Mais de rien. J'adore nettoyer ! Je suis une vrai fille, quoi !

- Elisabeth, j'aimerais te poser une question... Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Ne te sens pas obliger de répondre, surtout !

- Vas-y !

- Euh, Elisabeth... J'aimerais... J'aimerais savoir... 

- VAS-Y ! On n'va pas y passer la nuit !

Il prit une grande inspiration et lui demanda :

- Tu te rappelles, au début des vacances, quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai demandé qui était ta mère, et à ce moment-là, ton père m'a interrompu, volontairement. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

- Tu m'a bien dit que je n'étais pas obligé de répondre, et bien je ne te réponds pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux en parler, mais... Tu le sauras un jour, mais pas maintenant. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi. 

- D'accord. Bon, maintenant, il faudrait peut-être que je finisse mes devoirs. Et toi aussi, non ?

- Oui. A toute à l'heure, Harry.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se demanda qui était sa mère. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Et puis c'était impossible ! A moins que... Non, non et non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, et puis, comment ?... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, qu'il trouvait... Idiotes. Il s'installa sur son bureau pour finir son devoir de Métamorphose, qui était assez long. Une fois cette corvée achevée, il descendit pour déjeuner, durant lequel ils demandèrent à Rogue : 

- Papa, est-ce que je peux aller au Chemin de Traverse avec Harry, Hermione et Ron ?

- Franchement, tu crois qu'ils voudront bien ?

- J'ai déjà demandé à Ron, et je ne crois pas qu'il refuse ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Vous m'avez accueilli, quand même, ajouta Harry

- Hum... S'ils acceptent, c'est d'accord pour moi. Vous me préviendrez, quand ils vous répondront.

- D'accord ! »

Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva assez tard, réveillé par Coq, qui tapait sur la fenêtre. Le jeune sorcier le fit rentrer, et il eut un peu de mal à détacher la lettre que lui avait envoyé Ron : 

_Harry, _

_D'après se que tu m'as dit, tout se passe bien, ce qui m'a fortement étonné au début, mais je te crois ! Et bien sûr qu'Elisabeth peut venir ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fille de Rogue qu'elle est comme lui ! Et puis si tu le trouve sympa, finalement, ça ne me parait pas si bizarre que ça, on ne le connaît qu'a Poudlard, pas chez lui, et souvent les gens ne sont pas pareils selon l'endroit où ils sont._

_Je passerai te prendre le lundi de la dernière semaine._

_A bientôt !_

_Ron_

Il lui répondit que tout était bon, et que ça allait bien chez Rogue.

Ensuite, il fonça dans la chambre d'Elisabeth. Elle était en train d'écrire dans un petit journal :

« Que fais-tu ? 

La concernée rangea précipitamment le carnet et lui répondit : 

- Moi ? Euh... Rien... Et toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda-elle, légèrement énervée.

- Je voulais juste t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais si tu y tiens, je peux attendre que tu ai fini d'écrire..., ironisa t'il.

- Non, non, dit-elle, je... Bon, tu me l'annonces, cette bonne nouvelle ?

- Pas avant que tu m'ai dit ce que tu écrivais...

- Alors là, tu peux toujours attendre... 

- Bon, je vais te la dire, cette très bonne nouvelle...

- Alors, vas-y !

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je peux juste te dire que c'est mon journal intime, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus.

- Ron m'as répondu et...

- Et ?

- Tu peux venir ! Il passe nous prendre lundi matin. Ca te va ?

- Bien sur ! Mais il faut aller voir ma mè... euh, mon père, pour le prévenir.

Harry la regarda. Elle paraissait très gênée d'avoir parlé de sa mère. Soudain, il lui dit : 

- Elle est morte, c'est ça ?

- Tu parles de qui ? Feigna-elle de lui répondre.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle... De ta mère.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te le dirai pas !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Maintenant on descend prévenir mon père.

Elle le fixa de ses beaux yeux noirs. Un regard qui voulait dire : « Oui, tu le sauras, mais plus tard ». Comprenant le message, il ne lui posa plus de questions. Ils descendirent dans le salon. Le professeur n'était pas là, ni dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait être que dans son laboratoire. Ils montèrent, et s'approchaient du lieu de travail du professeur. Aucun des deux n'osait frapper, et encore moins entrer. Elisabeth se décida, et elle frappa doucement. Une voie sortie de la salle :

- Oui ? Qui est là ?

- C'est nous ! Les Weasley ont répondu, et c'est d'accord. Ils passent nous prendre le lundi matin de la dernière semaine.

- Bien, bien. Allez dans la cuisine, j'arrive.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Quand Rogue arriva, il lui dirent bonjour, puis ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Elisabeth avait l'air nerveuse. Harry se demanda pourquoi, mais il n'osa pas le questionner. Il passa une excellente journée. Ensuite, il alla se coucher. Pendant toute la nuit, il rêva de Poudlard, de Ron, d'Hermione, de ses parents et... d'Elisabeth.

**_Petit coup de pub_** : Aller voir « Harry Potter et le manoir des ombres » de_ Malissandre_ et « Harry Potter et le miroir sans fin » de _Maya _et_ « Le frère d'Harry Potter » _de Yoann.


	3. Le Terrier

**Note de l'auteur :_ La suite est là !!! Et Rewiew SVP ! Sinon, ça me démotive !!!_**

Et merci aux rewiew ers :

**Maya** : Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et des rewiews, je vais t'en envoyer, pour l'allemand, va voir tes e-mails !  
  


**Yoann** : Merci ! Et je continue, c'est sûr ! 

3 Le Terrier

Le lundi matin, les deux adolescents étaient prêts. Ils avaient préparés leurs valises la veille au soir. Quand les Weasley et Hermione arrivèrent, Elisabeth était très nerveuse. Harry lui souffla à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils allaient l'adorer. Elle hocha la tête. La sonnette retentit. Rogue alla ouvrir la porte. C'est Mr. Weasley qui entra le premier, suivi des jumeaux, Fred et Georges, d'Hermione et de Ron qui entra bon dernier... : 

- Bonjour, monsieur Rogue. Vous aller bien ? demanda Mr Weasley

- Oui, merci. Et vous ?

- Ca va, ça va. Bonjour, Elisabeth.

- Bonjour. Venez ! On va dans ma chambre, pendant qu'ils papotent.

Tous la suivirent. Dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce, Ron se jeta sur Harry :

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie si tu es toujours vivant. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est là ! Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- Je vais bien, je te jure. Ah oui, bonjour quand même !

- C'est ça, bonjour. Et bonjour Elisabeth.

- Bonjour. Tu es Ron, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et lui c'est Fred, et l'autre c'est Georges, ou l'inverse, je sais pas et elle, c'est Hermione.

- Salut ! Lui dit cette dernière.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a dit bonjour à tout le monde, il faut qu'on parle, mais avant, j... 

- Elisabeth, ça te dit qu'on les laisse tranquille, entre garçons...

- Quand tu veux ! Je commençais à douter qu'il y avait des filles sur terre ! Aller ! Du balai, vous filez dans la chambre d'Harry ! Et vous nous laissez !

- Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai du passer deux mois avec ce monstre ! »

Les quatre garçons filèrent, évitant les coussins lancés par les deux filles. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, et ils parlèrent de son séjour chez Rogue, des cadeaux qu'avait reçu Harry. Quand Ron demanda qui était la mère d'Elisabeth, il lui fit part de ce qu'il savait. Les trois frères furent aussi intrigués que le jeune sorcier avait pu l'être, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il ne le saurait pas. Pour les jumeaux, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, d'ailleurs pour eux tout était drôle ou amusant. Par contre, Ron regarda Harry, d'un regard intrigué, qui voulait tout dire. Mais ils ne voulaient pas y croire, ni l'un ni l'autre. Un éclat de rire interrompit leurs pensées. Il venait de la chambre d'Elisabeth, suivi rapidement par une porte qui claque. Elles venaient dans la chambre. Quand elles ouvrirent la porte, toutes rouges et essoufflées, encore à moitié mortes de rire, les garçons ne comprenaient plus rien. Hermione riait ? C'était si rare ! Mais tellement beau Harry fut submergé par la beauté qui l'enveloppait elle était...différente. Quand il vit qu'elle le regardait, il détourna son regard d'elle. Il était légèrement gêné et elle aussi...

Il fut soulagé quand Rogue vint les chercher, pour leur dire qu'ils allaient retourner au Terrier. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre d'Harry, pour rejoindre Mr Weasley. Après avoir dit au revoir à Rogue, toute la troupe sortit du manoir. Les jumeaux aidèrent le jeune sorcier à porter ses valises et Hermione aida Elisabeth. Elles étaient devenues très proches, après quelques minutes de conversation. Harry était content pour ses deux amies, elles s'entendaient si bien ! Mais tout au fond de lui, le jeune homme était... jaloux, oui, c'était ça, de la jalousie... Il oublia ses quelques pensées et il monta dans la voiture, qui partait en trombe vers le Terrier. Arrivés là-bas, ils déchargèrent leurs bagages, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison des Weasley, où Molly les accueillit chaleureusement : 

« Bonjour vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour ! Dirent-ils en chœur. 

- Venez !

Elle les emmena à l'intérieur, où ils trouvèrent Percy en train d'écrire.

- Percy ! Tu pourrais te lever et dire bonjour à Harry et à Elisabeth !

- Qui ?

- Harry et Elisabeth !

- Ah oui, bonjour.

Il ne leva même pas la tête et se replongea aussitôt dans sa feuille.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui il très pris par son travail au Ministère de la magie. Bon, allez dans vos chambres et préparez vous pour cet après-midi.

- D'accord, on y va.

Ils montèrent dans les chambres, Hermione et Elisabeth dans celle de Ginny, et les garçons dans celle de Ron. Quand les deux filles entrèrent, Ginny était là, assise derrière son bureau. En les voyant, elle se leva et dit bonjour à Elisabeth, mais avec un léger mouvement de peur. Hermione jeta un regard à sa nouvelle amie, puis elle dit à Ginny :

- Ecoute Ginny, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la fille de Rogue qu'elle lui ressemble forcément et puis je te rappelle qu'ils ont accueillis Harry, et qu'il a passé un excellent séjour, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

- Désolé, Elisabeth. Mais je juge souvent les gens trop vite. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Mais oui ! A Poudlard, je sais que, à part les Serpentard, personne n'apprécie vraiment mon père, et que je vais en payer les conséquences. 

- Bon, on arrête de parler de ça, et on se prépare à faire notre petit tour au Chemin de Traverse !

- Dis-moi à quoi ressemble ce lieu dont tout le monde parle !

Pendant ce temps, les garçons parlaient, de Quidditch, entre autres. Lorsque Mme. Weasley les appela pour déjeuner, ils étaient tous prêts. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Percy était toujours en train d'écrire sa lettre et Harry lui demanda ce qu'il écrivait, question à laquelle il ne lui répondit qu'un « je travaille » pas très agréable. Fred lui lança : 

- Percy est très absorbé, tu comprends ? Il fait un rapport sur... quoi déjà, Georges ?

- Sur la longueur des balais. Il hésite entre deux tailles. L'une étant plus grande d'environ... 4 millimètre, c'est ça Fred ? 

- Tout à fait ! Et c'est très import...

- Fred, Georges, arrêtez, coupa leur mère. Maintenant, à table.

Après avoir mangé, Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges, Hermione, Ginny et Elisabeth allèrent chercher leurs affaires, puis ils passèrent par la cheminée, et grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Auberge du Chaudron Baveur, Harry se releva et il pensa une fois de plus qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport, ensuite, ils passèrent par le mur et ils pénétrèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elisabeth était fascinée : 

- Waouh ! C'est génial ici ! On commence par quoi ?

- Nous allons faire des groupes : Ron, Harry, Hermione et Elisabeth vous restez ensemble, Fred et Georges vous ferez le deuxième groupe, et Percy, Ginny et moi nous allons de notre coté. Rendez-vous ici dans trois heures. Et ne vous perdez pas !

- Oui ! A tout à l'heure !

Les groupes se dispersèrent. Harry emmena les autres chez Gringotts, la banque de sorcier, pour qu'ils prennent leur argent. Ensuite, ils filèrent chez Fleury et Botts, pour acheter leurs livres, ensuite ils passèrent chez l'Apothicaire pour prendre les ingrédients de leurs potions et ils rachetèrent des robes de sorcier, chez Mme. Malkin's, les leurs étant trop courtes de plusieurs centimètres Ron les emmena vers un magasin de Farces et Attrapes, où ils dépensèrent une bonne partie de leur argent. Ils croisèrent Neville Londubat, Seavus Finnigean, et après avoir fait présentations et explications, ils bavardèrent quelques instants. Ils firent aussi une mauvaise rencontre, Malefoy accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle : 

- Oh, Potter, quelle bonne surprise ! Et c'est qui, celle-là ? demanda t'il avait dédain.

- Celle-là, lui répondit la concernée, c'est la fille de Rogue.

- Très drôle. Rogue n'a pas de fille et elle ne serait jamais avec Harry Potter, ils se détestent. 

- C'est là où tu te trompes, Malefoy. J'ai passé deux mois chez eux, et c'était un excellent séjour. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, on s'en va. Vous venez ?

Ils laissèrent Malefoy et ses deux acolytes, hébétés. Quant ils furent assez loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les entendre, ils éclatèrent de rire. : 

- Vous avez vu leurs têtes ? »

Dès qu'ils furent à peu près calmés, Elisabeth leur demanda s'ils pouvaient aller dans une boutique d'animaux, elle voulait s'acheter un hibou. Hermione proposa de l'emmener, pendant que les garçons faisaient un tour dans le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, où elles les rejoindraient. Les filles partirent, et les deux autres entrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, qui était déjà bondé. Ils se frayèrent un passage pour aller jusqu'au rayon des nouveaux balais. Rien de spécial, cette année . Rien qui pourrait arriver à la cheville de _l'Eclair de Feu_ que possédait Harry. 

Ensuite, ils firent le tour du magasin, passant par le coin des livres, le rayon des articles en vrac, où ils trouvèrent des objets aussi chers qu'inutiles, mais aussi quelques articles assez intéressants, comme un mini terrain de Quidditch avec des petits joueurs, parfaits pour les entraînements, des lots de Cognard qui faisait moins mal que les normaux, des Souafles, et même des Vifs d'or réglables, qui pouvaient être plus ou moins rapides, selon le niveau des joueurs. Harry en acheta un, pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner dès qu'il le voulait et à la vitesse qu'il désirait. 

Au moment où les deux filles les rejoignaient, ils n'avaient même pas fait la moitié du magasin. Elisabeth avait son hibou dans sa cage à la main, un animal noir, mais de toute beauté. Ils firent ensemble le tour du magasin, et la fille de Rogue s'acheta un lanceur de Souafle automatique, fourni avec cinq balles. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait économisé de l'argent pour s'acheter un nouveau balai, mais que finalement le sien pouvait encore tenir un moment, et qu'elle préférait largement prendre ce gadget. Harry lui demanda si elle jouait au Quidditch, et Elisabeth lui dit qu'elle jouait au poste de Gardien dans son ancienne école. Soudain, Harry repensa que Olivier Dubois était parti, et que les Griffondor avaient besoin d'un nouveau gardien, mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui le capitaine, pour l'instant... Ils sortirent chargés du magasin. Hermione prit la cage d'Elisabeth, qui ne voyait même plus où elle allait. Elle lui demanda :

« Au fait, tu va l'appeler comment ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien.

- Il nous reste encore une demi-heure, observa Harry, ça vous dit d'aller boire un coup ?

- Bonne idée ! On va chez Florian Fortarôme, tu le connais bien.

- C'est qui ? demanda Elisabeth

- Le glacier. J'allais chez lui assez souvent pendant les vacances, il y a deux ans. Je m'étais enfui de chez mon oncle, parce que sa sœur, qui me déteste avait dit des choses pas vraiment sympas sur mes parents et je ne l'ai pas supporté. On est resté en bon contact avec Florian. Bon, on y va ?

Tous le suivirent. Arrivés dans la boutique du glacier, ils s'installèrent dehors. Un serveur apparut et prit leurs commandes, qu'il apporta quelques minutes après. Elisabeth dévora sa glace, et Harry ironisa : 

- Ron, tu as du souci à te faire. Elle mange plus vite que toi, et ce n'est rien de le dire.

- Ha ha ! Très drôle. Alors, comment as tu trouvé cette journée ? demanda t'il à Elisabeth.

- Très bien. J'ai adoré ! Surtout le magasin de Quidditch. Euh... C'est pas que je voudrais nous presser, mais on est peut-être rester un peu trop longtemps. Ron, ta mère arrive, et elle a l'air furieuse...

- Aie ! Cachez-moi !

- Ha ha ! Et en plus tu m'as cru ! Tu es assez naïf, Ron.

- Hé ! C'est moi qui fais des blagues, ici !

- C'n'est pas fini vos gamineries ! Ajouta Hermione, Elisa à raison, on devrait y aller.

- Tu l'as appelé comment ?

- Elle m'a appelé Elisa. C'est mon surnom, c'est tout. Maintenant, on y va.

- Bien, chef ! » Plaisanta Ron

Ils partirent en direction du point de rendez-vous. Tout le monde était déjà là, et Molly avait l'air rassuré qu'ils arrivent enfin. Ils repartirent tous ensemble au Terrier, chacun emmenant ses multiples sacs. Arrivé là-bas, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Elisabeth montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Chacun déballa ses affaires, et tout ce petit monde bavarda, puis, les filles allèrent dans leur chambre où elles rangèrent leur matériel et leurs derniers achats. Le lanceur de Souafle ne voulait pas rentrer dans la valise d'Elisabeth, et Hermione lui apprit un sort de rétrécissement et un sort d'agrandissement, pour pouvoir le faire tenir, et qu'elle puisse s'en servir sans problème. Elisabeth la remercia, et elles sortirent de la pièce pour aller voir ce que faisaient les garçons. A peine entrées, elles aperçurent Harry, volant sur son balai, foncer à tout allure dans leur direction. D'un coup, il se jeta par terre. Affolée, Hermione se rua sur Harry, pendant qu'Elisabeth demanda : 

« Qu'es ce qu'il faisait sur son balai ? Et pourquoi s'est-il jeté par terre ?

- On verra ça après ! Harry d'abord !

Ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Il venait de se réveiller et apparemment, il allait bien, à part son bras. Hermione demanda à Ron, furieuse :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On a voulu essayer le vif d'or, et on l'a mis sur une vitesse vraiment rapide, juste pour voir, mais on ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aller aussi vite. Et pour le rattraper Harry est monté sur son balai, et il se dirigeait vers la porte quand vous êtes arrivés. La suite, vous la connaissez. Ca va, Harry ?

- Oui, sauf mon bras. Mais, je l'ai eu !

Il brandissait la petite balle dorée dans sa main gauche, qui était en sang. Hermione s'affola :

- Harry ! Tu saignes ! Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher Mme. Weasley !

Il la retint par le bras :

- Tu n'y vas pas. Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse tuer ? Non. Alors tu peux essayer de le faire toi-même ?

- Oui, je peux toujours essayer, mais je ne garantis rien. Et si c'est trop sérieux, je vais la chercher. Elisabeth, tu peux m'amener de l'eau et du savon, pour désinfecter, et toi Ron, va me chercher des pansements et des bandes. Vite !

Pendant que les deux autres étaient partis, elle resta auprès de lui : 

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Je tiens à toi...

- C'est vrai ?

- A ton avis...

- Voilà, j'ai la bassine d'eau et le savon. Et Ron arrive avec le reste.

Hermione lui rinça sa plaie. Il s'était bien entaillé sur la moitié de l'avant-bras et la blessure était profonde. Une fois désinfecté, Elisabeth aida Hermione à lui bander le bras. Ensuite Harry changea de maillot, celui-là étant plein de sang. Il mit un tee-shirt à manches longues pour camoufler ses bandages. Quant il descendit pour manger, Mme. Weasley s'exclama : 

- Harry, tu n'as pas chaud avec ça ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Il fait frais ici, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Si tu le dis !

Ils mangèrent en bavardement joyeusement de leur balade au Chemin de Traverse. Ensuite ils montèrent se coucher. Hermione changea le pansement d'Harry, qui était prêt de tacher son tee-shirt. Elle lui dit qu'il devra aller voir Pomfresh dès qu'ils seront à Poudlard. Après leur avoir dit bonne nuit, elle retourna dans sa chambre, où Elisabeth avait occupéGinny le temps qu'elle s'occupe d'Harry. Elles se dirent bonne nuit, et elles s'endormirent paisiblement.

**Note de l'auteur :**

**_Petit coup de pub_** : Aller voir « _Harry Potter et le manoir des ombres_ » de_ Malissandre_ et « _Harry Potter et le miroir sans fin_ » de _Maya _et_ « Le frère d'Harry Potter », « Sirius est il le vrai parrain de Harry » _de Yoann.

**Ils sont géniaux !!!**

**Et rewiew S.V.P. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. La maladie Imaginaire ?

**Note de l'auteur**** : _Voila la suite ! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue pour mettre la suite, mais je ne peux pas vraiment aller plus vite ! Soyez indulgents pour les fautes !!! _**

**_Et rewiew, SVP !!! C'est motivant !!!_**

****

**_Merci au rewiewers :_**

****

**Malissandre**** : Merci ma poule ! Et la suite, elle est là ! Et STP, tu pourrais me traduire le message en anglais, parce que, mon truc c'est plutôt l'allemand...**  
« The could all have been killed, or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. » **A part le "je vais dans mon lit", c'est pas trop ça !!! __**

**Majandra**** : Merci beaucoup et je continue, c'est sans problème !!!**

**Juliepotter**** : Merci, et je continue !!!**

**Yoann**** : Ne t'inquiète ****pas, je continue.**

**Et pour simplifier : OUI, JE CONTINUE !!! Mais c'est pas une raison pour arrêter les rewiews !!!**

**4 La Maladie... imaginaire ?**

Après avoir passé quelques jours tous ensemble chez les Weasley, Harry, Elisabeth, Hermione et Ron étaient prêts pour attaquer une nouvelle année. Le 1er septembre au matin, ils étaient prêts à partir pour la gare en voiture. Harry demanda : 

« C'est votre nouvelle voiture ?

- Non, c'est une voiture du ministère. Il me l'ont prêté juste pour aujourd'hui, lui répondit Mr Weasley. 

Ils chargèrent leurs valises dans le coffre, ce qui leur prit une bonne demi-heure. Ils mirent par-dessus Hedwige, le hibou d'Elisabeth et une autre chouette. Hermione, étonnée, demanda :

- Ron, à qui est cette chouette ? 

- A moi ! C'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont acheté, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas avec quel argent. Mais toi, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par hasard ? Dit-il à Harry avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Bon, on y va. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, mettant fin à la discussion. Arrivés à la gare, ils prirent des chariots et se dépêchèrent d'aller vers les voies 9 et 10, tous les moldus les regardant d'un air étrange à cause des hululements des trois hiboux. Harry prit les trois oiseaux et passa le plus vite possible entre les voies 9 et 10 vers la voie 9 3/4, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Une fois de l'autre coté, il se dépêcha de se pousser, pour ne pas gêner les autres qui arrivaient derrière d'abord Hermione et Elisabeth, puis les jumeaux, et enfin Ron, Ginny et Mr Weasley. Après avoir dit au revoir à ce dernier, tous montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Harry chercha un compartiment libre et il en trouva un au milieu du train. Elisa, Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent. Ils installaient leurs valises dans les filets, quand la dame avec le chariot de bonbons passa pour leur demander s'ils voulaient quelque chose. Harry prit la moitié du chariot, qu'il étala sur la table qu'avait fait apparaître Hermione, grâce à un sort qu'elle avait appris dernièrement. Ce sort permettait de faire apparaître un objet pendant cinq heures maximum, ce qui fut bien utile. Ils bavardèrent quelques instants. Seamus Finnigean passa pour leur dire quelques mots. Neville resta aussi, mais pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu son crapaud. Au milieu du voyage, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et un autre garçon vinrent les voir :  

« Tiens tiens... Potter ! Quelle surprise ! Bonjour Elisabeth...

- T'en as mis du temps à comprendre, Malefoy...

- Tu permets, quelqu'un voudrait parler à Elisabeth... 

Le garçon qui était resté derrière s'avança :

- Antoine ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ! Tu ne devais pas rester à Durmstang ? Dit Elisabeth à jeune homme brun, qui était grand, avec des yeux tellement bleus qu'on se perdait dedans.

- Tu le connais, demanda Harry, sceptique. 

- Oui, je le connais.

- Bonjour Elisabeth. Mon père a décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard, comme tu peux le voir, répondit le concerné.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione

- Il s'appelle Antoine, il a le même âge que nous et il était à Durmstang les quatre dernières années, comme moi. Et comme tu l'as entendu, il va venir à Poudlard avec nous. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi, je ne serais pas totalement paumée !

- Si tu le dis, murmura Harry.

Cet Antoine ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il était avec Malefoy, et aussi l'ami d'Elisabeth. C'était presque impossible. Les quatre garçons s'éclipsèrent, laissant Harry perplexe. Une seconde après être sortis, ils entendirent un bruit qui venait de l'extérieur du compartiment. Ils se précipitèrent et ils ouvrirent la porte. Malefoy était par terre, pâle comme la mort, ses mains étaient étrangement rouges. Des boutons verts commençaient à apparaître, et ils éclataient dès qu'ils avaient la taille d'un petit pois. Malefoy paraissait tout raide. 

- Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! Observa Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il marchait derrière nous, et d'un coup il est tombé. Crabbe, Goyle, allez chercher un prof, je ne tiens pas à le toucher.

Les deux appelés coururent lentement dans le couloir à la recherche d'un professeur. Ils foncèrent têtes baissées dans un grand homme baraqué, qui les arrêta : 

- Eh la ! Où comptez vous aller, comme ça ?

- On cherche un prof !

- Ca tombe bien, je suis professeur. Que se passe-t-il ? 

- Notre copain est tombé par terre, il est pâle et plein de boutons verts qui éclatent !

- Calme toi. Où est-il ?

Pour toute réponse, les deux garçons filèrent lourdement vers l'endroit où était tombé Malefoy. Quand l'homme aperçut le garçon, il le prit dans ses bras, et il disparut en direction de l'infirmerie du train. Antoine et les deux autres retournèrent dans leur compartiment, tout comme Harry et les autres. Une fois rentré, il s'aperçut qu'Elisabeth était très pale :

- Pourquoi est tu si blanche ? Si c'est pour Malefoy, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui !

- Je te rappelle qu'il est l'ami d'Antoine, s'énerva t'elle, et que ça pourrait être grave ! Mais compatir n'a pas l'air de faire partie de ton vocabulaire.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le compartiment de leurs visiteurs. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais finalement, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça : 

- Vous savez quoi, elle m'a déçu. Ou alors c'est moi qui l'avais trop bien jugée. Elle n'est que la fille de Rogue, après tout. Un fidèle mangemort ! Elle et Malefoy amis, ce n'est même pas étonnant. 

- Harry, demanda timidement Hermione, tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Parce que...

- Oui, dit-il, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, oui, je pense ce que je dis. 

- Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Tu devrais aller la voir, elle a été touchée et elle ne connaît que le bon coté de Malefoy, quand elle le connaîtra mieux, elle changera vite d'avis. Et puis de toute mani...

- Aller la chercher ! Jamais ! Elle préfère Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et cet Antoine à nous, tant mieux ! Ce n'est qu'une fille de mangemort ! Cria t'il. 

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, lui dit Elisabeth, qui était dans le compartiment depuis le début, presque en pleurs. Harry ? 

- Oui. Et va t'en ! Va rejoindre tes chers copains et va pleurer Malefoy, mais loin de nous !

Elisabeth, en larmes, sortit du compartiment. Harry, énervé, se réfugia dans le couloir. Il repensa à toute cette journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencé. Une fois calmé, il retourna auprès des autres. Il s'attaqua rageusement aux bonbons sans adresser la parole ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Soudain, il dit :

- Vous savez quoi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Et si quelqu'un veut aller la rejoindre, qu'il y aille. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en silence. Hermione était déçue, mais c'était comme ça. Quand à Ron, il demanda à Harry :

- Harry... Je peux te piquer quelques bonbons ? C'est pas qu'ils me font envie, mais presque.

- Sers toi ! »

Ron ne se gêna pas. Il plongea sa main généreusement dans le tas de bonbons, puis il enfourna une bonne partie dans sa bouche Hermione éclata de rire Ron n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever les papiers et il avait failli s'étouffer avec l'un d'entre eux. Elle en voulait un peu à Harry, mais elle ne voulait le perdre, comme en première année, où ils ne s'étaient pas tout de suite compris. Le voyage se poursuivit sans autres visites, les trois amis continuant de parler comme si de rien était, mais avec quelques sous-entendus. Ils arrêtèrent tout de suite quand ils aperçurent les regards noirs que leur lançait Harry. Arrivé à Poudlard, ils montèrent tout les trois dans une calèche sans chevaux qui flottait au dessus du sol. Leur traversée accomplie, ils entrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils étaient dans les derniers, ils purent donc s'installer non loin de la table des professeurs, où l'homme du train qui avait emmener Malefoy s'était installé, discutant « joyeusement » avec Rogue. Ron le regarda et dit :

« Vous croyez que c'est le nouveau professeur des DCFM ? 

- Evidement ! Qui est-ce, sinon ? Remarqua Hermione.

- Le nouveau prof de potions, peut-être que Rogue a décroché le poste ! 

- Arrête de parler de malheur !

- Qu'est ce que tu as, Harry ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot !

- Je réfléchis. Et arrêtez de parler de Rogue.

A ce moment-là, Rogue croisa le regard de Harry. S'ils avaient été seuls dans la salle, il aurait tué son élève. Il le regarda****méchamment, mais il avait aussi l'air déçu, et le jeune sorcier pensa qu'il y était allé un peu fort, même beaucoup trop fort. Pourquoi avait t'il dit qu'il était un ancien mangemort, pourquoi avait t'il dit toutes ces horreurs ? Il s'en voulait terriblement, et il se décida à parler à Elisabeth dès qu'il pourrait. ****

La répartition commença, après le petit discours de Dumbledore : 

« Chers élèves, Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Avant que la Répartition ne commence, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement les premières années et deux nouveaux élèves de 5ème année, sans prendre compte de leurs noms. »

Il avait insisté sur ses derniers mots, dévisageant Harry de manière étrange. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, puis ils détournèrent leurs regards et ils écoutèrent la chanson du chapeau, puis vers le professeur McGonagall : 

« Quand je vous appellerais, vous prendrez le Choixpeau, vous le mettrez sur votre tête et vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret. » Dit-elle aux premières années. « Aloone Marie ! » La fillette prit le chapeau, le mit sur sa tête et s'assit sur le siège. « Poufsoufle ! » Cria le Choixpeau. Elle fut acclamée par sa maison. Après quelques autres noms, vint celui de « Johnson Laura ! » La petite sœur d'Angelina Johnson avait l'air terrifié, mais quand le Choixpeau hurla : « Griffondor ! », la petite fut toute de suite rassurée et elle courut vers sa sœur qui l'accueillit, heureuse qu'elles soient ensembles. Hermione demanda à Harry s'il avait prit de nouvelles options, et il lui dit que non, qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps. Quand le dernier élève fut passé « Vector Mark ! » qui allait à « Serdaigle ! », le professeur McGonagall appela les deux 5ème années : « Jedusor Antoine » Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Qui était ce garçon au même nom que Voldemort ? Sauf quelques élèves chez les Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle par exemple, ne furent pas du tout étonnés. Pendant quelques instants, le Choixpeau et l'élève parlaient :

- Oh, un Jedusor...

- Si tu m'envoies à Serpentard...

- Mais ta place est à Serpentard, tu le sais autant que moi. Et je ne vois pas où tu pourrais aller, sûrement pas à Griffondor.

- Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

- Pour que tu tues Potter, et que tu suives les traces de ton père, parce que c'est ton père, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas idiot. Tu iras à...

- Griffondor. Tu m'envoies à Griffondor, où je te promets qu'ils devront trouver un autre chapeau l'année prochaine

Le chapeau n'avait pas l'air ravi, puis, il cria : « Serp...Griffondor ! » Antoine se leva et il vint s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Elisabeth : « Rogue Elisabeth ! » Des pouffements s'élevèrent, mais elle fit comme si de rien était et elle monta sur le tabouret : 

- Elisabeth Rogue. Hum... Tu mériterais d'aller à...

- Pitié, pas à Serpentard !

- Non, je ne pensais pas à ça... Griffondor ! 

Elisabeth fut étonnée, ravie, et elle eut légèrement peur de revoir Harry. Elle se leva et de dirigea vers sa table. La seule place libre était à côté d'Hermione. Ca commence bien, pensa t'elle. Mais à son grand étonnement, Hermione lui demanda :

- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Et vous ? 

- Ca allait. Et comment va Malefoy ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi !

Harry les regarda, puis il fixa Antoine. Le jeune homme regardait les deux filles, sans dire un mot. Ils mangèrent tous en silence, personne n'osant parler. Après avoir dîné, Elisabeth se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, il la suivit et arrivé dans l'escalier, il lui prit le bras et il lui dit :

- Elisabeth ?  

- La fille de mangemort, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout ce que je disais, j'étais énervé, égoïste et...

- Et quoi ? Idiot ? Oui, c'est vrai, dit elle très énervée

- Idiot, si tu le veux, mais surtout... jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'inquiète pour un bon ami d'Antoine, ou bien es-tu jaloux d'Antoine ? Ou alors tu es jaloux tout simplement de Malefoy ?

- Mais...

- Non, tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre. Quand tu sauras pourquoi, et quand tu te sauras rendu compte de ce que tu as dit, à quel point tu m'as déçue, et surtout, à quel point tu m'as fait mal, tu reviendras me voir, mais pas avant. Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle le laissa seul et elle monta les marches. Malefoy arriva, et dit :

- Alors, Potter, qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Elle ne veut plus te voir ? Quel dommage !

- Malefoy, ferme-la. Et au fait, tu va mieux ?...

- Ca, c'est pas tes affaires. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller me reposer, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver par terre...

Il partit derrière Elisabeth. Harry se dit qu'il avait simulé sa maladie, il avait l'air en pleine forme. Mais pourquoi aurait il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas en son honneur de s'être évanoui et recouvert de boutons verts ! Mais il devait bien avoir une bonne raison. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent. Harry leur dit :

- Elle n'a pas voulu me parler. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, j'ai vraiment été idiot. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

- Si toi tu ne le sais pas, comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Dit Hermione.

-Vous savez quoi, j'ai vu Malefoy, et il allait très bien. Je crois qu'il a simulé sa maladie, ce n'est pas possible qu'il aille aussi bien !

- Oh, tu sais, avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout. Bon, bonne nuit les garçons ! A demain.

- Bonne nuit Hermione. 

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir. Toutes leurs affaires avaient été montées. Harry ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige et la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les ailes. Ensuite il rangea ses vêtements, ses livres et tout le reste. Quand il tomba sur les deux livres que lui avait offert Elisabeth, il repensa à elle et culpabilisa encore plus. Qu'il avait été bête ! Il comprenait bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu lui pardonner. Il se promit d'aller la voir le lendemain.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors, c'était bien ? Et pour Malefoy, ne m'en voulez pas, il le méritait ! Que ses fans ne s'inquiète pas, je serai peut-être plus sympa avec lui, si j'ai envie !!! 

****

**_Petit coup de pub_** : Aller voir : « Harry Potter et le manoir des ombres » de Malissandre                   

« Harry Potter et le miroir sans fin » de Maya 

« Le frère d'Harry Potter » et « Sirius est il le vrai parrain de Harry » de Yoann.

« Harry Potter et les cours de DCFM », « HP et le retour de Cornedrue » et 

« Les aventures de » de JuliePotter

« Le retour de Harry Potter » de Majandra

**Ils sont supers géniaux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et puis bien sur, REWIEWS, ****Please !**


	5. Tout s'arrange! Ou presque

_N.A (Note de l'auteur) : Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, même s' ils n'écrivent pas, c'est pas grave !!! Un merci particulier à **Malissandre** et à **Maya** qui m'on fait découvrir le site !_

****

_Et pour les rewiewers :_

**Yoann **: Oui, Harry est un peu... Idiot ! Mais... Et puis qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Antoine est le fils de Voldemort ? Tout le monde peut se tromper, même un Choixpeau...

**Majandra :** Je sais que Harry y a été un peu fort, mais j'aurai pu faire pire... D'ailleurs, je crois que dans la suite, il n'est pas mal non plus !!!

**Arathorn :** Merci ! Et la suite est là !

**5 Tout s'arrange ! Ou presque...**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à peu près en même temps que Ron et ils descendirent dans la salle commune, pleine à cette heure là. Ils croisèrent Hermione et s'assirent à coté d'elle :

« Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ?

- Oui, et vous ?

- Ca va. Dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Même si j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

- Tu-Sais... Voldemort ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien, tu as pu prononcé son nom. Mais non, ce n'est pas lui.

- C'est qui alors ?

- A ton avis... Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

Elisabeth arrivait avec Malefoy, main dans la main, ce qui énerva Harry. Le Serpentard fit un grand sourire narquois au Griffondor. Puis il embrassa longuement Elisabeth. Harry en fut bouche bée. Il retourna à son assiette. Les deux autres avaient vue la scène, aussi étonnés que déçus. Elisabeth vint s'asseoir à coté d'Antoine à la table des Griffondor, à l'opposé des trois amis. Immédiatement, Harry oublia sa dernière pensée d'hier soir, qui était de parler avec elle. On fit passer les emplois du temps. 

- Génial, on commence par DCFM ! On va avoir droit au nouveau prof ! Et au fait, pourquoi ce n'est pas Lupin ? Demanda Ron, faussement joyeux.

- Je crois qu'il est en mission pour Dumbledore, tout comme Rogue, mais... commença Harry

- ... Mais lui il peut quand même assurer ses cours. C'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Termina Ron

- Je te rappelle, ajouta Hermione, que Rémus Lupin est un loup garou, et qu'il peut sûrement faire plus de choses que Rogue, ou même que de n'importe quel prof.

- Mais certains profs sont des anciens mangemorts, ils auraient pu retourner avec Voldemort, juste en mouchards, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, poursuivi Ron.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Harry, Voldemort le saurais tout de suite, et même si ce n'était pas tout de suite, si jamais il le découvre, je ne donne pas cher de leur vie...

- Harry, je dois te rappeler que TU es le Survivant, et qu'ils doivent donner leur vie pour toi. Dit sérieusement Hermione

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Je fais des recherches à la bibliothèque, et puis tout le monde en parle !

- Tout le monde sauf moi, c'est ça ?

- Harry...

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, puis il se lança :

- Bon, il faut que tu saches que tu as quelque chose en toi de « spécial », qui t'a...

Il s'arrêta, remarquant que beaucoup de personnes écoutaient leur conversation.

- Bon, je te dirai ça plus tard, on va chercher nos affaires pour nos cours du matin ?

- J'arrive. 

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient levés au même moment, s'apercevant qu'il était presque l'heure. Arrivé vers la porte, il se retrouva à coté d'Elisabeth et de Malefoy :

- Potter ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- La ferme, Malefoy.

Il se dépêcha de passer, sous les éclats de rire de Drago, de Crabbe et de Goyle. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, prirent leurs affaires et ils se rendirent à leur premier cours, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Arrivés dans la salle, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas de professeur :

- Vous croyez qu'il s'appelle comment, le prof ? Dit Ron.

- Weasley ! Toujours là à ce que je vois.

Ron, étonné se retourna. Rogue était en face de lui.

- Pro... Profess... Professeur Rogue ? C'est vous le professeur des défenses contres les forces du mal ?

- Oui. Etonnés, hein ? J'enlève 5 points à Griffondor pour insolence, Weasley.

- Comment ça, insolence ?

- Et 10 points de plus parce que vous avez répondu, Potter.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, énervés comme jamais. 

- Au fait Potter, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

A cette nouvelle, Harry se sentit frémir. Il savait que ça allait arriver, mais si vite ! Rogue avait beaucoup de raisons de lui en vouloir. Ils passèrent une heure épouvantable, subissant les brimades de Rogue, et ayant en fin de compte fait perdre 25 points à Griffondor, et ça aurait pu être pire encore, mais grâce à Hermione, ils avaient rattrapés quand même 15 points. La fin du cours arriva vite, trop vite même. Quand tous les autres sortirent, Ron et Hermione dirent à Harry qu'ils l'attendraient dehors. Rogue commença :

- Harry, tu m'as déçu. Je croyais que tu avais compris, mais on ne dirait pas que tu es vraim...

- Désolé de vous coupez professeur, mais je m'excuse. Je ne pensais absolument pas ce que j'ai dit, mais ça m'a juste fait bizarre. Pendant deux mois on était que tous les deux, et puis d'un coup, tout le monde est arrivé, et puis j'ai dit vraiment n'importe quoi. Je sais que je l'ai blessé, mais je ne le voulais pas. 

- Pour l'avoir blessé, tu as réussi. Et moi aussi Harry. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit ? Qu'elle n'était... Tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe, qu'une « fille de mangemort », c'est ça ? Je comprends bien qu'elle ne te pardonne pas et qu'elle t'en veuille, tout comme moi. Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à te racheter, Harry, mais ne t'attends pas au moindre cadeau de ma part, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui...

- Bien. File en cours, maintenant.

Harry le regarda, il ne vit que des yeux froids et comprit qu'il était vraiment allé trop loin, qu'il avait blessé son professeur. Il se retourna et sortit de la salle :

- Alors ?

- Il m'en veut, et je le comprends. Bon, on a quoi maintenant ?

- Métamorphose. 

- Génial, et en plus on est en retard. Bon, on se dépêche. Dit Ron.

- Stop ! Les retint Harry.

- Harry, cesse tes enfantillages !

- On ne bougera pas tant qu'on n'aura pas terminé notre conversation de ce matin. J'ai quelque chose de spécial qui m'as... ?

- Qui te permettra de l'anéantir, et sans toi, c'est presque impossible ! Tu as une partie de lui en toi, comme le Fourchelangue, mais aussi une partie plus... Un bout de ses faiblesses, qui pourra t'aider, quand tu sauras les voir et les utiliser à le tuer définitivement... Tu es content ? Maintenant, on y va ! Ordonna Hermione

Ils filèrent le plus vite possible vers leur cours, et ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. McGonagall les regarda sévèrement, mais elle ne dit rien. Le cours se passa bien, quoique il fût un peu ennuyeux. A la fin, le professeur s'adressa à Harry :

- Potter, vous resterez quelques instants, je dois vous parler.

- On t'attend dehors, Harry, répondit Hermione.

Il leur fit un signe de la tête, puis il se retourna, face à McGonagall, nerveux :

- Calmez-vous Potter, c'est pour une bonne nouvelle que je vous est demander de restez.

Harry se détendit. Elle continua :

- Comme vous le savez, Olivier Dubois a du quitter Poudlard, après avoir fait ses 7 ans d'études. De ce fait, il nous manque un Gardien et un Capitaine pour l'équipe des Griffondor.  Je vous ai choisi pour le poste de Capitaine, et ce sera à vous de vous occuper de la sélection du gardien. Vous me ferez part de la date que vous aurez prévue. Bien, maintenant, allez-y, Potter.

- Merci professeur !

Il sortit de sa salle de cours, heureux. Il dit :

- Vous savez quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas encore savoir... Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondor !

- C'est génial Harry ! Et c'est toi qui vas tout organiser ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de la sélection du Gardien, il n'y a plus qu'a fixer une date et voil...

Il s'était arrêté. Elisabeth était en face de lui, avec Malefoy. Chacun de leur coté, les deux groupes s'ignorèrent. Harry repensa qu'Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'elle était une bonne gardienne. Mais il s'en fichait sur le moment. Après leur matinée de cours, ils allèrent dans la grande salle. Il ne restait plus que des places à coté d'Elisabeth et d'Antoine. Ils s'assirent à contrecœur. Pendant tout le repas, personne ne dit rien. Puis chacun alla ou au dortoir ou vers son prochain cours. Les trois amis avaient Soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid :

- J'espère que ça ne va être trop dangereux, pour une fois.

- C'est vrai. Oh non...

Des silhouettes familières étaient devant eux, et ils surent que les Serpentard avaient cours avec eux. Comme depuis quelques jours, Malefoy était avec Elisabeth, et ça avait l'air de ne pas aller très bien. Ils essayèrent d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, vu comme ils criaient :

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Hurla Elisabeth, je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- Calme-toi ! Viens-là, et arrête de fuir tout le temps !

- Je ne fuis pas ! Et puis tu n'es qu'un... Non, tu ne mérites même pas que je gaspille de la salive pour toi ! 

- Casse-toi ! Espèce de gamine, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! Allez, va pleurer ailleurs !

A ce moment-là, Elisabeth lui colla une gifle retentissante, à laquelle Antoine répondit par une autre gifle sur la joue d'Elisabeth. Elle le regarda, triste qu'il est fait ça, puis elle s'enfuit en direction du parc. Hermione partit pour la rattraper, alors qu'Harry et Ron se jetaient sur Malefoy, Antoine, Crabbe et Goyle. Un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Les serpentard hurlaient : « Allez Malefoy, allez Crabbe... » Tandis que les Griffondor scandaient : « Allez Harry ! Allez Ron ! » Même quelques Griffondor vinrent prêter mains forte aux deux autres pour rendre la bagarre plus équitable. Ils étaient tous à la limite de s'entre-tuer, quant Hagrid arriva :

-Hé là ! Stop !

Il sépara rapidement les bagarreurs, et il accompagna à l'infirmerie les plus blessés, Malefoy, Antoine, Harry et Ron. Sur le chemin, ils réessayèrent plusieurs fois de se battre, sans y parvenir. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Mme. Pomfresh, les soigna, avec un mauvais oeil. Quand ils sortirent, le cours était déjà bien avancé, mais ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Rubéus eut la bonne surprise de voir Hermione en train d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'était un vampire, comment s'en défendre. Les autres étaient à moitié endormis, sauf Elisabeth, qui était derrière, et qui pouffait à chaque mot, ce qui déconcentrait leur nouvelle prof.

Harry était heureux qu'elle rigole. Hagrid remercia Hermione, et il continua le cours, ajoutant photos et commentaires bien plus simples que ceux d'Hermione. Ron et Harry retrouvèrent les deux filles, au fond. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le cours, mais dès qu'ils furent sortis, Harry demanda :

- Ca va Elisabeth ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Et merci de m'avoir défendu !

- C'est normal, après ce que j'ai fait. Et je suis désolé, vraim...

- Stop, ça va, je te pardonne, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- On oublie ! Et surtout, tu acceptes que je participe à la sélection du Gardien des Griffondor !

- O.K. ! Bon, on va au prochain cours. Oh non, c'est... Potions ! A votre avis, c'est le nouveau prof du train ?

- A moins que ça ne soit Rogue, je ne vois pas qui ça peut être. Ajouta Ron.

- Pour le savoir, y'a plus qu'a y aller. Courage ! Ordonna Elisabeth.

Ils partirent tous en direction du cours de Potions. Ils étaient avec les Serpentards, comme chaque année. Ils s'installèrent devant. Le professeur arriva, c'était l'homme du train. En passant à coté de Malefoy, il s'arrêta et ils parlèrent quelques instants, puis il se mit devant tous les élèves :

- Bonjour. Je suis votre nouveau professeur. Je m'appelle Mr Pinfriz. Bien, après les présentations, nous commençons le cours. Et pas de bavardages. Prenez votre manuel _« Potions et filtres du Moyen Age »_, et ouvrez-le à la page 4, la potion de rétrécissement. Réunissez les ingrédients sur votre bureau et sortez votre chaudron. Qui connaît les effets de cette potion ?

Seule Hermione leva la main. 

- Oui, mademoiselle... Granger.

- La potion de rétrécissement sert à faire rapetisser un objet, mais il ne faut pas l'utiliser sur un animal ou un humain.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Les effets peuvent être désastreux la personne peut se mettre à diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, à moins d'utiliser une potion d'agrandissement dans les deux heures qui suivent.

- Très bien. J'ajoute 15 points à Griffondor pour ses informations. Commencer votre potion. Et faites bien attention aux doses.

Les élèves mirent les ingrédients dans le chaudron, et ils firent leur potion. A la fin du cours, chacun la testa sur une plume. Le professeur Pinfriz leur dit :

- C'est très bien. La prochaine fois, nous ferons une potion d'agrandissement, et je vous demande de faire un devoir de deux rouleaux de parchemin sur ces deux potions. Allez-y, et bon appétit.

- Merci, m'sieur !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle et ils filèrent vers la grande salle, pour déjeuner. Au début, Harry dit :

- Alors, comment vous avez trouvé le cours de potions ?

- Merveilleux ! Par rapport à l'année dernière, c'était génial ! Répondit Ron.

- C'est vrai que c'était bien, et on a fait gagner plein de points à Griffondor, ajouta Hermione, plutôt fière. 

- Tu veux dire que TU as fait gagner des points à Griffondor, pas nous. 

- C'est vrai, mais j'avais déjà utilisé, n'est-ce pas Elisabeth...

- Peut-être bien....

- Ca veut dire quoi ces cachotteries ? Tu ne croies pas qu'elle se moque de nous, Ron ?

- Oh si... Mais elles vont nous expliquer tout ça...

C'est Hermione qui commença :

- Vous vous rappelez quand on était chez les Weasley ? Ca c'est passé juste avant que tu t'écrases par terre. Pour que le lanceur de Souafle d'Elisabeth puisse rentrer dans sa valise, j'ai utilisé cette potion, mais je me suis débrouillée pour pouvoir l'utiliser en tant que sort, et non pas de potion. Je vous passe les détails... Et au fait, ton bras, il va mieux ?

- Oui, ça va. Au fait, Elisa, pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec l'autre andouille, là-bas ?

Il avait désigné Malefoy, qui à la table des Serpentard, avait une drôle de tête

- Oh, lui.... Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'un moins que rien... Tu avais raison Harry, ce n'est qu'un minable. Même si mon père l'aime bien, je ne suis pas obligée d'apprécier les mêmes personnes que lui. Et puis voilà ! Bon, on va dehors, on n'a pas de cours tout de suite ? 

- Sans moi, je dois aller faire mes devoirs. Désolé !

- Mais on a eut que quelques cours ! Et on a eut qu'un seul devoir ! S'étonna Ron.

- Peut-être, mais je fais comme ça, et c'est tout. Je vais dans la salle commune. A toute à l'heure ! Dit Hermione

- Et toi, Ron, tu viens ?

- Non, je dois aller voir mes frères, ils ont encore inventé de nouveaux gadgets, et je ne veux pas manquer ça. A plus !

- Bon, je crois qu'on va être que deux ! Tant pis ! Tu viens ?

- Oui. Eh, si on se faisait une partie de Quidditch !

- A deux ?

- Quant je dis « partie », c'est qu'on s'entraîne toi avec ton nouveau vif d'or réglable, et moi avec mon lanceur de Souafle !

- D'accord ! On monte dans le dortoir pour aller les chercher.

Une fois équipés de leurs gadgets et de leurs balais, ils partirent en direction du stade. Là, Harry et Elisabeth montèrent tous deux sur leurs balais, et ils commencèrent leur entraînement. Le lanceur de Souafle était vraiment puissant, et Elisabeth se fit surprendre les premières fois, mais au bout de quelques instants, elle s'y fit. Mais elle devait toutes les cinq balles aller les chercher, et elle perdait du temps. Harry lui dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser le sort « _Accio_ » pour les faire revenir sans trop d'effort, et en perdant moins de temps. Elle le remercia, puis elle continua son entraînement. Quand à Harry, il augmentait à chaque fois la vitesse du vif d'or, au point de le voir passer quatre fois en une seconde devant son nez. Quant il put enfin le rattraper, il était essoufflé et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elisabeth lui proposa de s'asseoir quelques instants. Il avait mal au bras, et Elisabeth le vit tout de suite :

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- C'est Malefoy, il m'a rouvert ma plaie, et ça m'as fait mal quand j'ai voulu rattraper le vif d'or la dernière fois. Il allait trop vite, et il m'as « emporté » le bras, et je crois que ma blessure s'est encore ouverte.

- Viens, on va voir Pomfresh.

- Non, elle va encore me demander où je me suis fait ça, et puis ce sera la troisième fois que j'y serais aller.

- Tu te tais, tu viens.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine !

- Tu l'auras voulu...

- Comment ça ?

- Soit tu viens, soit j'utilise un sort.

- C'est pas la peine, je ne viendrai pas !

- Comme tu veux... Stupefix !

Elle réussit à le toucher. Il tomba par terre. Elle l'emmena grâce au sort « Accio » jusqu'a l'infirmerie. En chemin, elle croisa Hermione :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

- Sa blessure s'est rouverte et il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, alors je n'avais pas le choix ! Mince !

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai oublié nos balais, le lanceur de Souafle et le vif d'or !

- Je vais les chercher, attends moi là.

Elle fit quelques pas, puis elle utilisa « Accio » pour tout faire revenir, et elle rejoignit Elisabeth. Ron arriva. Après leur avoir expliqué, Ron proposa de ramener leurs matériels de Quidditch et qu'il les retrouverait au cours du professeur Binns. Hermione aida Elisabeth à amener Harry à l'infirmerie. Quand l'infirmière le vit, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi est-il Stupefixier ?

- Il s'est blessé et il ne voulait pas venir, et je crois que c'est assez grave.

- Posé le là. Enervatum !

Harry se réveilla, et il dit : 

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas venir ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi !

- Je l'ai aidé à t'amener ici.

- Je suis victime d'un complot ! Dit-il, amusé.

- Ne bougez pas. C'est sur quel bras ?

- Celui-là, désigna Hermione.

- Et bien, c'est effectivement assez grave. Il faut recoudre. 

- Et pour le Quidditch ?

- Pas de sport pendant trois jours, c'est tout. Tu auras juste une attelle pendant ce temps.

- Tant mieux.

- Allez, les filles, vous filez en cours, il pourra sortir ce soir.

Elles partirent en direction de leur cours. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malefoy. Rien que pour le plaisir, Elisabeth le gifla, sachant très bien que le professeur McGonagall était juste dans le couloir à côté :

- Ca, tu vas me le payer...

Il s'apprêtait à la claquer, quand :

- A votre place, je ne ferai pas ça. Dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

- Prof... Professeur McGonagall !

- Allez en cours, Malefoy. Tout de suite !

Il obéit sagement, suivi de ses deux gorilles, il laissa échapper :

- Tu n'aurai jamais du faire ça, tu vas me le payer...

Elisabeth ne dit rien, mais elle avait prit cette menace très au sérieux. Elle le connaissait mieux maintenant, et elle savait qu'il n'était qu'un... que Malefoy ! Elles se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elisabeth lui demanda quelques précisions :

- C'est qui le prof ?

- Il s'appelle Binns, et c'est le seul professeur fantôme du collège. On dit qu'un jour il était dans la salle des professeurs et qu'il est partit en laissant son corps derrière lui. Je crois qu'il ne sait jamais vraiment rendu compte qu'il était mort. Ah oui, et surtout, son cours est très intéressant, tu vas voir.

Ron était à côté de la porte :

- Alors ? Comment il va ? Et pour le Quidditch ?

- Doucement Ron ! Il va assez bien, il aura juste une attelle pendant trois jours, et après il pourra reprendre le Quidditch ! 

- Tant mieux ! Bon, on y va...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Comme à son habitude, le professeur entra en passant par le tableau. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Hermione, Elisabeth trouva le cours ennuyeux à mourir, et sans Ron qui lui parlait tout le temps, elle se serait endormie :

- C'est pas possible ! Je vais m'endormir !

- C'est à chaque fois la même chose !

- Pourtant Hermione m'a dit que c'était un super cours !

- Pour elle tout est génial, tant que c'est des cours ! Et vu que cette année on passe nos BUSE, ça va être marrant !

- C'est quoi, les BUSE ?

- C'est les... euh.... Je sais plus ! C'est un truc vachement dur, qu'on passe en cinquième année ! Je vais demander à Hermione. Eh, Hermione, ça veut dire quoi, BUSE ?

- Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. C'est l'examen qu'on passe en fin de cinquième année d'études. Et dans deux ans, se sera l'ASPIC, l'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, qui est le plus Haut diplôme délivré à Poudlard. Voilà. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Oui. Merci, Hermione.

A la fin du cours, ils sortirent de la salle, à moitiés endormis, sauf Hermione qui avait l'air ravie :

- Avec le devoir qu'on a à faire, je vais devoir travailler une bonne partie de la soirée ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je tiens à avoir tous les BUSES possibles. D'ailleurs, je dois aller voir McGonagall pour lui demander si elle a les BUSES de l'année dernière, je voudrai m'entraîner.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on a encore rien appris, cette année ! S'étonna Ron.

- Et alors ? Je fais comme je veux ! Assez parlé de travail, on va voir Harry ?

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien ! Pomfresh ne voudra pas qu'on rentre, elle nous l'a dit.

- C'est vrai. Mais on rentrera.... Autrement, n'est ce pas, Ron ?

- Oui.

- Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de m'expliquer ?

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens. Hermione, tu lui expliques, j'y vais.

Ron coura vers le dortoir. Pendant ce temps, les deux filles s'expliquaient : 

- C'est simple, Harry a une cape d'invisibilité.

- C'est pas possible ! C'est tellement rare ! Et il l'a trouvé où ?

- Elle était à son père, c'est Dumbledore qui la lui a donné, au Noël de la première année. On s'en ai déjà servi la nuit. Et si Ron y pense, il prendra la carte du Maraudeur, c'est une carte assez spéciale qui montre Poudlard et le parc, et toutes les personnes présentes y figurent, c'est très pratique !

Ron arriva, avec la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. Ils se cachèrent dessous, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Par chance, la porte était ouverte. Ils rentrèrent, Harry était sur son lit, avec une attelle pour soutenir son bras. Il lisait le livre que lui avait offert Elisabeth, « Les plus difficiles figures de Quidditch ». Elisabeth et Ron sortirent de dessous la cape, pendant qu'Hermione restait dessous, près de la porte :

- Salut !

Harry était étonné, mais ravi :

- Génial, vous êtres venu ! Mais le prochain cours va bientôt commencer !

- On se dépêchera ! Et toi, comment ça va ?

- Ca fait mal, mais c'est pas grave. Elle arrive ! A tout à l'heure, je peux partir ce soir ! Salut !

Ils les « regarda » partir, quand l'infirmière arriva :

- Tiens, prends ça, tu l'avales avec un peu d'eau, attention, les effets secondaires peuvent être assez violents, mais rapides.

Harry fit prit de convulsions, qui cessèrent au bout de quelques instants. Il avait la désagréable impression que des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans sa main gauche. Il se retint de crier. Ensuite, il continua son livre. Le soir venu, ses trois amis passèrent, et ils repartirent ensemble. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Harry fut aveuglé par un flash. C'était Colin Crivey :

- Colin, arrête et vas dans ton dortoir. Allez !

- D'accord, dit le concerné, légèrement déçu.

- Bon, Harry, je vais te faire un bref résumé des cours que tu as manqué.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine !

- Assis ! Et ça vaut la peine, on a nos BUSES, en fin d'année !

- Bon, Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me coucher, dit Ron. Bonne nuit vous trois !

- C'est ça, bonne nuit. 

- Moi, je reste un moment, je vais faire mes devoirs.

Harry s'assit à contre cœur sur une chaise et dut subir les explications de son amie pendant deux bonnes heures. A la fin, il dormait à moitié et il dit :

- S'il te plait, je peux aller me coucher ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Harry se leva, puis il marcha en direction du dortoir. Hermione voulu l'accompagner, elle avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse, ou quelque chose comme ça. Soudain, il trébucha. Son amie du le retenir. Il avait l'air épuisé :

- Bonne nuit ! Dit-il 

- A demain !

Elle retourna à la table, et elle s'assit à coté d'Elisabeth :

- T'as fini ?

- Presque... Lui répondit-elle plutôt froidement.

- Qu'es ce que t'as ?

- A ton avis ? T'aurai pu me le dire ! 

- Te dire quoi ? 

- Ce qu'il y a entre vous ! Ne me prends pas pour une cruche !

- Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Je te le jure !

- Et tout à l'heure ? Vu comme tu le tenais !

- Il est tombé ! Je l'ai tenu comme je pouvais, je te le jure ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tombé comme une crêpe ! Et il était plus qu'épuisé ! Mais je te le laisse volontiers ! Ce n'est qu'un ami, un ami... Hermione avait dit ses quelques mots un peu à contrecœur, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai.

- Désolé...

- Ce n'est rien !

- Mais je...

- Chut ! Un conseil, tu sais que c'est quelqu'un de connu et qu'il a beaucoup d'admiratrice, alors vas-y, dépêche-toi ! 

- Merci ! Mais si il m'envoyait dans les roses ?

- Et le coup du train ? Plus jaloux, tu meurs ! Bon, on va ce coucher ?

- Oui.

Elles repartirent, complices, même si l'une d'elles était un peu jalouse, mais les amies d'abord, c'est ce qu'on dit.

N.A : _Alors, comment c'était ? Rewiews SVP, ça me motive et j'écris plus vite !!! La suite, vous l'aurez bientôt, mais plus y'a de rewiews, plus vous l'aurez tôt !!!_


	6. Le Quidditch et les Elfes

**_Voila la suite ! Désolé si j'ai mis longtemps, mais j'avais trop de chose à faire, au dépit de l'écriture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce chapitre ! Merci à :_**

**_Malissandre :_****_ Voila la suite !!! Et tu m'as même pas tuée, je suis heureuse !!! Je vais pouvoir encore vivre un peu !!!_**

****

**_Yoann_****_ : Merci !!! Et vala la suite !!!_**

****

**_Bouboule26_****_ : Vala la suite ( je me répète, je sais !!!) Et puis maintenant j'accepte les rewiews anonymes !!! J'avais même pas remarqué !!!_**

****

**_Et REWIEWS, S.V.P. !_**

**_Je !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Dédie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ce !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! À !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malissandre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Et vue qu'elle aime les !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, j'ai  mis plein de !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_**

**_Tout à J.K. Rowling sauf Elisabeth, Antoine et tout les persos qui ne sont pas dans les livres de « l'auteur par excellence » !!!_**

****

**6 Le Quidditch et les elfes**

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Harry se réveilla, il sut tout de suite que ça allait être une bonne journée. Il secoua Ron pour qu'il se lève, et à sa grande surprise, son ami ne râla pas trop. Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, presque vide. Hermione était là, avec Elisabeth, toutes deux feuilletant des magasines. C'est Hermione qui les remarqua :

- Salut vous deux !

- Mmmmmmm...

- Harry, tu pourrais traduire ce qu'il a dis ?

- Il a dit « bonjour », enfin je crois. 

- On a failli monter vous chercher, c'est presque midi !

- Relax ! C'est samedi ! Mince ! J'ai oublié de prevenir McGonagall pour demain !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demain ? Demanda Elisabeth

- Je voudrais organiser la sélection du Gardien des Griffondor ! Je ne vous en ai pas parlé ?

- Non.

- Donc vous êtes les premiers à le savoir ! Je vais voir McGonagall. A tout à l'heure, on se retrouve ici, dans dix minutes.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fila vers la salle de son professeur de Métamorphose, elle était assise derrière son bureau. Il frappa :

- Entrez, Potter.

- Bonjour professeur !

- Bonjour. Je peux vous aidez ? 

- Oui. C'est pour la sélection du gardien, je voudrais le faire demain. C'est possible ?

- Bien sur. Débrouillez-vous pour réunir tous les autres joueurs et pour les affiches. Vous prévoyez cela à quelle heure ?

- 14H30, si c'est possible.

- Bien. Autre chose ?

- Oui, je voudrai savoir si on pourrai s'entraîner sur le terrain cette après-midi.

- Oui. Allez-y Potter !

L'élève sortis de la salle, ravi. Il fonça chercher Fred, Georges et les autres. Il tomba d'abord sur Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, les trois Poursuiveuses :

- Bonjour, cher capitaine ! Plaisanta Katie.

- Bonjour, Poursuiveuse. Lui répondit Harry amusé, d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, les nouvelles vont vite, ici !

- On a été prévenu lundi, tout comme toi. Tu voulais nous parler ?

- Oui. C'est pour la sélection du gardien. Elle se fera demain, à 14H30. Rendez-vous sur le terrain une demi-heure avant. Et on s'entraîne cette après-midi. A tout à l'heure !

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure !

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune :

- C'est bon ! Ron, tu sais au sont tes frères ?

- Oui. Ils arrivent !

- Salut Fred et Georges ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Et toi... Cher Capitaine ? Répondit Georges.

- Très bien, très bien. Au fait, demain c'est la sélection du Gardien, vous devez venir à 14H00, une demi-heure avant les candidats. Et cet après-midi, on s'entraîne sur le stade. C'est O.K. ?

- Oui, ça devrai être bon. Au fait... Harry, tu... Commença Fred

- ... Tu ne voudrai pas goûter ça ? Termina Georges en lui désignant une pâte violette qui bougeait tout seule.

- C'est quoi ? Si c'est une de vos inventions, ce n'est même pas la peine !

- STP ! 

- Un tout petit bout, alors. 

Il prit un morceau de cette mixture. Soudain, il se mit à éternuer fortement. Paniquée, Elisabeth lui demanda :

- Harry, ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il passe ? Fred, Georges ?

- C'est juste un effet de la Mangetouss ! C'est tout ! Tiens Harry, bois ça. 

Fred lui avait tendu une bouteille d'eau. Après cette malheureuse expérience, il se promit de ne plus rien accepter de la part des deux jumeaux, et de ne plus leur faire confiance, mais ça allait être un peu dur ! Ils avaient un don pour persuader les autres ! Il demanda aux filles :

- Y'a pas une de vous deux qui voudrait écrire l'affiche ? J'ai encore un peu de mal à écrire...

Hermione, Elisabeth et Ron éclatèrent de rires. Puis Hermione réussit à prononcer :

- Elisabeth, tu me dois 10 Gallions !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- J'avais parié que tu nous le demanderai, et on l'a déjà faite ! 

Elle lui désigna une affiche décorée aux couleurs des Griffondor, qui était magnifique. Elles avaient même réussi à faire étincelé les lettres.

- Merci ! Et désolé Elisabeth de t'avoir fait perdre de l'argent !

- C'est rien ! Et puis c'est pour une bonne cause ! Si on allait l'accrocher ?

- On y va tout de suite ! 

Ils partirent donc en direction du panneau d'affichage, Elisabeth portant le papier. Ils l'accrochèrent sur le panneau, grâce à des punaises magiques. Un groupe d'élèves arriva vers eux, attirer par l'affiche. Mais ils étaient chez les Serdaigle, et ils partirent, déçus. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le repas avait déjà commencé. Ils se gavèrent comme si il n'avait rien avalé depuis une semaine. D'un coup, Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

- Je voudrai savoir qui voudrai m'accompagner en cuisine ?

- Pour faire quoi ? Si c'est pour ta « Sale », c'est sans moi ! S'exclama Harry.

- D'abord, c'est pas « sale », mais « S.A.L.E. » ! S'énerva Hermione. Et toi ? S'adressant à Elisabeth.

- Si tu voulais bien m'expliquer, peut-être, dit elle, plutôt septique.

- C'est une association qui est pour la défense des elfes, et pour qu'ils soient payés. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Ben... Euh... Si t'y tiens ! Mais il faudrait qu'on change le nom ! dit-elle gentiment mais pas du tout convaincue.

- Et si on allait en cuisine ? Je te montrerai Dobby, un elfe qui se fait payer grâce à nous ! Allez, viens !

Elles se levèrent. Elisabeth fit un petit signe aux garçons, signe qui voulait dire « au secours ! » et elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Durant tout le trajet, Hermione lui parla de ses différents projets, plus abracadabrant les uns que les autres, mais son amie ne voulait pas la vexée, et elles écouta en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Arrivé devant le tableau avec la poire, Hermione essaya plusieurs mots de passe, et finalement, après « Miam » elles purent pénétrer dans la pièce. Les elfes les accueillir avec joie. Hermione présenta Dobby à Elisabeth, puis elle entama son fabuleux discours, qui eu seulement pour effet qu'elles se firent chasser de la cuisine. Hermione entraîna sa camarade vers le dortoir pour essayer de trouver un nouveau nom. Entre l'Aide aux Elfes Maltraités « A.E.M. », l'Association pour la Libération des Elfes « A.L.E. » et Stop à l'Esclavage des Elfes de Maisons « S.E.E.M. », Hermione avait beaucoup d'idée ! Elles ne savaient que choisir. Finalement, Elisabeth la persuada de choisir« A.E.M. », qui lui paraissait le moins ridicule entre tous.

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons finirent de manger, puis ils partirent faire une petite sieste. En début d'après-midi, ils se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le stade avec le balai d'Harry et le nouveau vif d'or. Ron proposa d'aller chercher les deux filles. Ils firent un petit détour et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir des filles. 

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui ! Y'a nous ! Entrez !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elles étaient assises sur un lit. Elles portaient deux de leurs créations : une jupe aux couleurs des Griffondor, rouge et or, et un haut à manches longues qui avait la couleur d'un arc-en-ciel, avec marqué dessus : 

_Aide aux Elfes Maltraités,_

_Une association pour défense les elfes !_

_Rejoignez nous !_****

A la vue de ces tenues, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire :

- C'est quoi ce... Ce machin ?

- Ca ne se voie pas ? Et puis c'est comme ça. On a même cousu notre logo sur nos capes et sur nos robes ! Répondit Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Bon, vous enlevez ça, et vous venez avec nous sur le terrain de Quidditch, si vous voulez, bien sur !

- On ne les enlèvera pas ! Mais on vient.

- C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre !

- Va pour le Quidditch ! Termina Elisabeth.

Elles mirent les deux garçons dehors et elles se changèrent. Ensuite, elles sortirent et ils prirent le chemin du stade. Soudain, Hermione dit :

- J'ai oublié de prendre mon livre ! Je vous rejoins là-bas !

- A toute à l'heure !

Elle s'éloigna. Quand elle fut assez loin, Elisabeth s'écria :

- Elle est folle ! Défendre les Elfes ! C'est totalement idiot ! Ils veulent être traités comme ça !

- On aurai peut-être du te prévenir, mais elle en est devenu invivable, avec ses Elfes ! Tu pourrais essayer de la convaincre, elle t'écoute !

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien !

- Ils sont déjà là ! Super ! A plus tard !

Harry se dirigea vers les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Après quelques mots échangés, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. Les Poursuiveuses se faisaient des passes de plus en plus difficiles, et à part quelques ratées, c'était vraiment bien. Les deux Weasley frappaient les Cognards empruntés à Mme. Bibine aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, puis ils visèrent des cibles mouvantes qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître dès qu'elle était revenue. Harry volait dans tous les sens, travaillant son équilibre un peu rouillé et différentes feintes. Puis il prit son Vif d'or et augmenta la vitesse au point d'avoir mal à la tête. Il fit une petite pause pour observer les autres joueurs, et il constata qu'ils manquaient de souplesse et d'équilibre. Il prit les choses en main. Il lâcha le Vif d'or, et chacun à leur tour, chaque joueur devait suivre la petite balle. Exercice qui fut assez éprouvant, et ils finirent tous épuisés, mais ravis. Ensuite, le nouveau Capitaine les réunit pour voir comment ils allaient sélectionner le nouveau Gardien. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait de super idée, et il demanda à chacun de réfléchir pour le lendemain. Ils se séparèrent. Harry rejoigna Ron, Hermione et Elisabeth, qui étaient époustouflés. 

- Eh bien, tu ne compte pas les garder vivants longtemps ! Ironisa Ron

- Au moins ils travaillent, et ça ne leur fait pas de mal. 

- Je crois que je ne vais pas venir, je ne veux pas d'un dictateur pour Capitaine ! S'esclaffa Elisabeth

- Dictateur ! Et pourquoi pas assassin ? Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller prendre une douche, parce que je suis assez dégoûtant !

- Je ne vais pas te contredire ! Taquina Elisabeth

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un porc !

- C'est toi qui le dis...

- Bon, c'est pas fini vous deux ! Va te laver, Harry, tu es vraiment dégueu ! Et toi, t'as pas des devoirs, par hasard ?

- Hermione, à part les devoirs, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse. 

- Ca !

Elle avait désigné le balai qu'Harry lui avait confié. Ce dernier fila vers son dortoir pour prendre une douche, il en avait vraiment besoin ! Un groupe de Griffondor et de Serpentard passa. Malefoy et Antoine menaient la petite troupe. Celui-ci les fusilla du regard et ses yeux virent au rouge sang. Les trois amis les ignorèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Soudain, Ron vacilla et il dut s'appuyer contre un arbre.

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien, rien, ça va ! J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Tu es pâle comme... comme la mort ! Et tu as...

- Termine ta phrase, Elisabeth. J'ai quoi ?

- Tu as des boutons verts qui commencent à apparaître, un peu comme... Malefoy.

- Quoi ?!

Sans un mot, elles l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les accueillit nerveusement. Trois autres élèves étaient déjà allongés sur des lits, tous très pâles et recouverts de boutons verdâtres. 

- Un de plus ! Je crois que c'est une épidémie, et je ne sais pas du tout d'où elle vient, ni comment la soigner. Alors, mademoiselle la Préfète-en-chef, faites attention et prévenez Dumbledore. Je l'aurais bien fait, mais je suis trop occupée avec les malades.

- J'y vais tout de suite. Et merci pour Ron. On pourra le voir quand ?

- Repassez ce soir, vers vingt heures.

- A bientôt.

Elles sortirent de l'infirmerie silencieusement.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais.

- On devrait d'abord prévenir Harry et Dumbledore.

Sur ces mots, elles marchèrent d'un pas nerveux vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Harry ! Tu es là ?

- Je sors dans deux secondes.

Les deux filles entendaient leur camarade s'approcher de la porte. Il l'ouvrit. Il était propre et plus présentable.

- Alors ? demanda le jeune capitaine, je ressemble moins à un porc ?

- Oui. Dit Elisabeth, tristement.

- Vous avez vu un fantôme ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et où est Ron ?

- Il est malade. Il est pâle et recouvert de boutons verts, comme Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas le seul. Mme. Pomfresh pense à une épidémie. On doit aller prévenir Dumbledore. Tu viens ?

- Hum... Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passée avant ? 

- Non, pas que je me souvienne. Répondit Hermione.

- Vous n'avez croisé personne ?...

- Si. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, et d'autres Serpentards.

- Tu oublies Antoine. Et d'ailleurs, il avait un drôle de regard.

Harry eut soudain une idée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ecouter, vous allez voir Dumbledore, mais ne lui dites rien sur Antoine, je vais écrire une lettre à mon parrain. On se rejoint dans la salle commune.

Il partit sans plus d'explications. Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules et partirent en direction du bureau du directeur. Harry couru jusqu'à la salle commune. Il prit un rouleau de parchemin et il se mit à écrire :

_Cher Sirius, _

_J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi. Ici, une épidémie est annoncée. Je voulais savoir si ta proposition tient toujours. J'ai besoin de pouvoir me déplacer tranquillement et discrètement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard est le premier week-end de Novembre, dans deux semaines._

_A bientôt, _

_Harry_

Il se leva et il se dirigea vers la volière. Hedwige arriva. Il accrocha la lettre et la laissa s'envoler. Il retourna dans la salle commune. Les deux filles n'étaient pas encore là, mais Antoine venait de descendre du dortoir. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? Répondit-il innocemment

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Justement non. Tiens, tes chères amies ! Et ton copain, Weasley, il va mieux ? Il s'est écroulé tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre...

- Excuse-moi, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai autre chose à faire. A plus tard...

Il sortit de la salle commune, en fixant Elisabeth, qui l'ignora. Les deux filles s'approchèrent d'Harry.

- Alors ? Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Rien de spécial à part qu'on doit faire attention aux personnes qui pourrai être mêlées à cette histoire. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Dit Elisabeth en désignant Antoine

- Pas grand-chose... C'est quelle heure, Hermione ?

- Bientôt dix-sept heures, on voulait aller à la bibliothèque, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non. Je dois réfléchir pour la sélection, demain. A plus !

Il monta dans son dortoir, laissant les filles un peu perplexes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est assez bizarre en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Elisabeth

- Si. Mais c'est un peu normal. On y va ?

- Oui... Enfin non. Vas-y, on se retrouvera ce soir à table, vers dix-neuf heures.

- Je peux te demander où tu vas ? Vous êtes vraiment tous bizarre en ce moment ! 

- Non, je ne te dirais rien maintenant, ça attendra ce soir !

Elle monta les marches du dortoir. Hermione haussa les épaules, et alla à la bibliothèque.

Elisabeth était allé dans la chambre d'Antoine. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se mit à fouiller, espérant trouver quelque chose de compromettant. Soudain, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. Elle se cacha rapidement dans un placard. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que faisait la personne qui venait d'entrer, mais elle faisait assez de bruit. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent du placard. Quand il s'ouvrit, les deux personnes furent tout aussi étonnées.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Elisabeth. 

- A mon avis, la même chose que toi...

- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Harry ! Et la sélection de demain ?

- Elle va attendre. On ferait mieux de continuer notre petit boulot, il pourrait revenir.

Ils continuèrent à chercher. Ils ouvraient livre par livre, les secouant, puis ils les remettaient bien en place. Ensuite, ils s'attaquèrent aux différents placards. Ils vidaient tous les tiroirs, toute les étagères et Harry fouina même dans la cage de son hibou. Elisabeth tomba sur une petite bouteille, remplie d'un liquide bleu, qui semblait assez... bizarre.

- Harry ! Regarde ça !

- C'est étrange ! On l'emporte ? Hermione pourrai peut-être nous dire ce que c'est.

- Non ! Imagine qu'Antoine revienne et qu'il s'en rende compte !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il pourrai faire ? Chercher qui a fait ça ? Entre temps on l'aura remis en place, et voila !

- Je ne sais pas... Et si il découvre que c'est nous ? Je ne tiens pas à me faire renvoyer.

- Mais non ! Il ne nous trouvera pas !

- J'espère...

- Bon, tu vas dehors, et tu me préviens si il arrive.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il pourrai arriver d'une seconde à l'autre ! 

- D'accord. Je sifflerai deux fois si c'est lui, et trois fois si c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle sortit. Harry continua ses fouilles, sans rien trouver. Soudain, il entendit Elisabeth siffler deux fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il se réfugia dans le placard qui contenait la fiole, entre deux robes de sorciers. Antoine rentra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit, et il enleva son pull. Harry entrouvrit la porte du placard. Il fut abasourdi par ce qu'il aperçut. Antoine portait...

Dès qu'Antoine fut sorti, Harry s'empara de la petite bouteille et il se précipita dehors. 

- Il ne t'a pas vu ?

- Non, mais moi j'ai vu... Tiens, prends la fiole.

- Tu as vu quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure. On devrait y aller. On a bien dut rester une heure dans sa chambre. On va voir Ron ?

- On ne peut pas avant ce soir ! Allons à la salle commune. Peut-être qu'Hermione est déjà là-bas ? Harry, tu va bien ? Tu a l'air... Bizarre !

- Si tu aurai vu ce que j'ai vu, tu serai aussi « bizarre » que moi... 

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Mais rien ! Dans la salle commune, je te le dirai

- Si on y allait ? Allez, viens !

- Elisabeth...

- Oui ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Je t'aime.

Elisabeth était submergé par le bonheur, mais un petit quelque chose la gênait. Elle lui répondit :

- Moi aussi. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

Il la regarda de ses yeux verts. Ses yeux ... Ils rappelaient quelque chose à Elisabeth, quelque chose qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier durant ses quelques mois, surtout la veille eu soir, lorsqu'elle parlait avec Hermione. Ce quelque chose lui fit dire :

- Harry, non, on ne peut pas...

- Qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ?

- Mes parents...

- Tes parents ? Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler à ton père, et puis, je ne crois pas que ça le dérangera tant que ça...

- C'est là où tu te trompes. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je te parlais...

Harry fronça les sourcils et son cœur s'accéléra.

- Tu parlais de ta mère, c'est ça ? Elisabeth, qui est-elle ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux pas le dire, j'ai promis.

- Elisabeth, dis-le moi, je ne dirais rien, je te le promets !

- Tu l'auras voulu, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu... 

- Vas- y !

- C'est...

**_Voilà !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous serez qui est-elle dans le prochain chapitre, pas avant ! Et _**

**_REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS !!!_**

****

**_Ca motive !!!_**

****

****

****


	7. Révélations

_Voila la suite !!!!! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre !!! Mais ces idiots de profs se sont défoulés sur nous !!! Comme si ils voulaient vous faire attendre un peu plus..._

_Bon, passons à une partie plus intéressante _

_Réponse au rewiews : _

**_Yoann_**_ : Calme toi !!! Respire un grand coup, voila la suite !!! Et je voudrai savoir comment as-tu penser que c'était Lily ? Je te rappelle qu'ils ont le même age !!! Et même chez les sorciers, il faut neuf mois !!!_

**_Mystikal_**_ : Merci beaucoup !!! Et voila enfin la suite !!! _

**_Ange Rogue_**_ : Merci c'est trop sympa !!! Et pour sa mère, ça arrive tout de suite après !!! _

**_Marieve_**_ : Mais oui je continue !!!_

**_Ryan_**_ : Je sais que ça énerve, mais c'est un peu fait pour !!! _

**_Malissandre_**_ : Alors à toi maintenant... Merci pour les compliments, tu vas me faire rougir !!! Mais qu'est ce que t'est flémarde !!! Tu sais combien de fois je dois l'écrire par chapitre, moi, Elisabeth ? Et puis ce n'est pas si long à écrire :_

_E L I S A B E T H !!! Juste neuf lettres !!!  Grosse faignante !!! Et comme tu as pu le voir, même en me connaissant, tu sauras rien !!! Ca t'énerve, hein ? Et si Maud (Maud, c'est sans « e ») sait tout, toi c'est faucon, alors... Et y parai qu'une certaine Maya aurait entendu quelques infos sur une certaine fic, je me trompe ? (C'est juste une intuition féminine, aidée par un petit doigt !!! Et confirmer par toi !!!) Je me grouille d'écrire, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Mais ces imbéciles de profs ils nous assomment avec tous leurs devoirs, tu ne trouves pas ? Ben si tu trouves, on a à peu près les même cours !!! Et tu ne pourrai pas, juste une fois, me traduire ce que tu me mets à la fin du rewiew ? Je comprends juste la dernière phrase !!! Parce que moi et l'anglais, comme tu le sais, ça fait plutôt 4 millions !!! Et puis arrête de tomber malade, parce que si je te vois pas, je suis démoralisée et j'écris moins vite !!!!!!! Donc c'est de TA faute (entre autres...) si j'ai mis mon chapitre si tard !!! _

****

**_Maya_**_ : Merci pour tes rewiews, et puis voila la suite !!! (Je sais que je commence un peu à me répéter !!!) Ah oui, contrairement à ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone, ce n'est pas McGonagall la mère d'Elisabeth !!! (Elle est folle celle là !!!) _

J'allais oublier (je vous fais encore attendre, hein ? C'est pas du tout fait exprès !!!) : 

JE DEDIE CE CHAPITRE A MAYA (ET A AF) !!! (PS : J'interdit formellement à cette dernière de me tuer !!!)

Après tout mon blabla, je vais enfin vous laissez lire l'histoire elle-même. Vala !!! 

(En fait, j'ai plus rien à dire pour vous faire encore un peu patienter, donc je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire !!!)

**7 Révélations**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du chapitre précédent :

Harry fronça les sourcils et son cœur s'accéléra.

- Tu parlais de ta mère, c'est ça ? Elisabeth, qui est-elle ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux pas le dire, j'ai promis.

- Elisabeth, dis-le moi, je ne dirais rien, je te le promets !

- Tu l'auras voulu, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu... 

- Vas- y !

- C'est...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Elisabeth, dis le ! Après, tu te sentiras soulagé d'un grand poids !

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et regarda Harry dans les yeux :

- C'est... Lily. 

- Lily... Potter ?

- Oui... (Bravo Yoann !!!)

Harry ne put dire un mot. Comment était-ce possible ? Sa mère et Rogue... ? Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il commença par la plus simple

- Co... Comment... ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. A peu près un an et demi avant ta naissance, Lily a quitté James, pour Severus. Et neuf mois plus tard, je suis née de cet « amour ». Mais Lily s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas mon père, que ce n'était que par désespoir, et elle m'a abandonné, me laissant avec mon père, qui l'aimait trop pour dire quoi que se soit, et personne n'a jamais su qu'elle était ma mère. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais flattée, tu étais quand même mon frère, et aussi dégoûtée qu'elle m'est abandonnée, enfin tu me comprends. Ensuite James et Lily t'on eu, et tu connais la suite... Tu as tout compris ?

- Presque tout. Mais tu devrais être en 6ème année ?

- En fait, quand je suis rentré en 2ème année, je venais d'apprendre toute la vérité sur ma mère, et je ne suivais pas du tout les cours. Du coup, j'ai du refaire ma 2ème année.

- D'accord. Mais pour quoi mes parents se sont séparés ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, et mon père non plus, enfin je crois ! Tu comprends pourquoi mon père te déteste à ce point ? Lily l'a quand même abandonné, il ne l'a pas très bien vécu, et tu en paies les frais. Tu sais aussi pourquoi tu es venu chez moi, et pourquoi tu ne dois rien dire à personne. Il faut juste que j'en parle à Hermione, sinon elle ne va pas tout comprendre...

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Harry, l'air amusé

- Quelque chose, espèce de curieux ! Bon, ça va aller ? On devrait descendre...

- Je suis juste un peu étonné, je viens quand même d'apprendre que j'ai une frangine !!! On descend ?

Ils descendirent ensemble, souriants et heureux. Hermione était déjà en bas, elle faisait son devoir de Potions. Quand elle les aperçut, elle eu un petit sourire, qui masquait une petite pointe de jalousie. Ses deux amis s'approchèrent et s'assirent à la table.

- Vous étiez où ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sur... Tu ne devais pas réfléchir pour la sélection du gardien, toi, par hasard ?

- En fait, je voulais aller fouiller dans la chambre d'Antoine. Je ne t'ai rien dit... Et je vois que j'ai eu raison ! dit Harry

Hermione faisait en effet un drôle d'air.

- Avant que tu nous fasses un de tes grands discours, je continue. Donc je rentre dans sa chambre, et je me dirige vers le premier placard, et devine qui je vois, planquer à l'intérieur ? Elisabeth ! On avait eu la même idée, plutôt fructueuse... Ensuite, elle a monté la garde dehors. Quand il est arrivé, j'ai eu le temps de me cacher dans le placard. Et là...

- Là, il ne veux rien me dire ! ajouta Elisabeth

- Si tu me laissais parler ! Quand il a enlevé son pull, j'ai vu qu'il avait... La marque des Ténèbres ! termina Harry.

Les deux filles étaient consternées. C'est Hermione qui a réagi la première.

- Tu... Tu es sur ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas encore sénile ! Et on a aussi trouvé cette fiole dans son placard. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Elle observa attentivement le flacon. 

- On dirait... Je ne sais pas... C'est très étrange... Harry, passe-moi une fiole vide, dans mon sac... Merci.

Elle versa un peu de la mixture dans son flacon, pour pouvoir l'étudier plus tard à son aise.

- Va vite le remettre ! On le retiendra si il arrive.

Harry fonça vers la chambre d'Antoine, et il remis le flacon à sa place. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, il était essoufflé. 

Elisabeth et Hermione parlaient à voix basse, et cette dernière avait l'air très étonnée.

- Donc, c'est ton demi-frère ?

Harry les interrompit.

- Désolé, Hermione, mais tu te trompes. 

Elisabeth et Hermione le dévisagèrent.

- Harry... ? l'interpella Elisabeth, on dirait que tu n'as pas tout compris !

- Mais si ! Laisse moi finir ! Tu n'es pas ma _demi-sœur_... Mais ma sœur tout court, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur.

Le sourire que lui rendit Elisabeth suffit de réponse à Harry.

- Tu as vraiment grand cœur, Harry ! Où plutôt... frérot !

- Elisabeth, même si ce surnom ne me dérange pas, quoique... Je te rappelle que personne à part nous, ne doit être au courant, c'est toi qui nous l'as dit, et si tu m'appelles comme ça, je crains que certains comment à avoir quelques doutes !

Ils piquèrent tous un grand fou rire, se qui attira le regard des autres élèves présents.

- Et pourquoi tu as quoique ? demanda Elisabeth à voix basse

- Si tu es ma sœur, certains vont penser que Rogue est mon père, et tu me comprends, ce n'est pas mon rêve, et lui non plus, je crois !

A ce moment là, un des nombreux coussins qui se trouvait sur les fauteuils, atterri dans la tête d'Harry, et ils continuèrent à rire pendant un bon moment. 

- On... On devrait se... Se calmer et... commença Harry, qui ne put finir sa phrase tellement qu'il riait

Après une bonne demi-heure passer à rire, le trio parvint à se calmer.

- On va manger ? J'ai vraiment très faim ! demanda Elisabeth,  

Ils partirent donc vers la Grande Salle, où déjà la majorité des élèves étaient en train de manger. Antoine s'était installé chez les Serpentard, ce qui étonna quand même quelques personnes, qui n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il traînait souvent avec Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

- Et en plus il est avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle !

- C'est une honte !

- Pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a envoyé chez les Griffondors ? Les Serpentards, c'est sa place !

Hermione murmura à ses amis :

- Je sais pourquoi il est chez les Griffondors. Il a du forcé le Choixpeau, pour pouvoir être plus près de toi, Harry ! Et... Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que renfermait cette fiole...

- Ah oui ? Dis le nous !

- Pas encore, je ne suis pas sur, et il y a des oreilles qui traînent... Et pour le Quidditch, demain, tu prévois ça comment ? ajouta t'elle en haussant la voix

- Je ne sais pas trop... Et pas devant une candidate ! dit-il en désignant Elisabeth, ...même si c'est ma sœur ! ajouta t-il à voix basse.

Il éclata de rire, mais soudain en regardant les frères Weasley, Hermione se rappela que Ron était toujours à l'infirmerie. Du coup, l'ambiance tomba, et ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, Harry demanda :

- On va le voir ? Je n'ai vraiment plus faim...

- Oui, répondit Elisabeth, on y va.

Ils sortirent de la salle, sous les regards étonnés de tout les élèves et professeurs. McGonagall allait dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle ne dit rien. Une fois sortis, ils marchèrent vers l'infirmerie, lentement et en silence. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh les vit arriver, elle se montra assez accueillante, se qui était rare chez elle. Hermione regarda les deux autres, qui étaient comme elle, pas du tout rassuré.

- Vous venez voir votre ami, Mr Weasley, c'est ça ? demanda l'infirmière

- Oui, répondit Elisabeth d'une voix chevrotante, on vient voir Ron

- Entrez, mais... je dois vous dire qu'il est dans un état second, et qu'il en vous entendra sûrement pas.

Le trio était abasourdi. Ils commencèrent à rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvait Ron, mais Hermione ne put aller jusque là, elle sortit en courant, en larmes. Elisabeth suivie son amie, laissant Harry seul avec Ron. Ce dernier était allonger, les bras le long du corps, pale comme jamais il ne l'avait été, et parfaitement immobile. Si Mme Pomfresh ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était vivant, Harry aurait presque cru qu'il était... mort. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir son ami comme ça, il se dirigea vers l'infirmière et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- C'est cette épidémie, il semblerai qu'il... Qu'il soit dans une sorte de... Comment dire, dans une sorte... de coma. 

- Et c'est de mieux en mieux... ou de pire en pire ? questionna Harry, d'une voix très faible.

- Pour l'instant c'est plutôt stable, mais ce n'est pas rassurant, je commence à avoir peur pour lui... et les autres malades. Tu devrai partir Harry, tu l'as assez vu. Aller, courage !

Harry était au bord des larmes et de la crise de nerfs, mais il parti sans plus tarder. Les deux filles étaient dehors, Hermione pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Calme toi Hermione, lui dit Harry, il est encore vivant et il devrait s'en sortir ! Enfin je crois... ajouta t'il a voit basse.

- Comment ça « enfin je crois » ? demanda Elisabeth, septique, qu'est ce que Mme. Pomfresh t'as dit ?

- Je vous le dirai dans la salle commune. Et il faut aussi que j'aille voir McGonagall pour reporter la sélection, et peut-être donner ma démiss...

- Il en est hors de question, Harry, je te l'interdis ! lui hurla Hermione, qui ne pleurai plus, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurai voulu, j'ai suis sûre ! Alors tu vas la faire cette sélection, et si tu reparle une seule fois de démission, je t'arrache les yeux. Tu as compris j'espère ?

- Oui, oui, dit Harry, calme toi Hermione ! On va se coucher, je suis fatigué. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très tard, mais ça nous ferai du bien à tout les trois.

- Bonne idée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, bondée à cette heure. Fred demanda à Harry :

- Vous étiez où ?

Les trois se regardèrent.

- Fred, commença Harry, ton frère ne va vraiment pas bien. Il est à l'infirmerie, tu devrai allez le voir avec Georges et Ginny. Bonne nuit.

Harry, Elisabeth et Hermione montèrent se coucher, laissant Fred légèrement affolé.

- Harry ! dit soudainement Georges, pour demain, c'est annulé ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que Ron aurai voulu, alors on la fait cette sélection. A demain !

Il fila sur ces mots. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il éclata en sanglots et il ne put presque pas dormir, l'image de Ron allongé sur son lit, dans le coma, restant gravé devant ses yeux.

Quand il se leva, il repensa à toute la soirée d'hier mais il se força à penser au Quidditch. Il s'habilla en vitesse et il descendit dans la salle commune. Hermione était déjà là, en plein travail, mais pas Elisabeth.

- Oh, salut ! T'en a mis du temps, c'est 10H30 !

- Salut. 

- Au fait, tu vas faire comment cette après-midi ?

- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je compte sur les autres. Et Elisabeth, elle est pas réveiller ? Si jamais elle est prise, il faudra qu'elle se lève plus tôt !

- Mais elle est réveillée, rigola Hermione, elle ne veut pas te voir, elle croit que ça va lui porter malheur !

- Quelle superstitieuse ! Bon, j'ai faim. Tu viens ?

- Oui.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, où ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner. Ensuite, de retour dans la salle commune, Harry aperçut Elisabeth, caressant son hibou noir.

- Bonjour Elisa !

Celle-ci sursauta :

- Harry ! Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, miss superstitieuse ! Il parait que je porte malheur ?

- Mais... non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Mais oui ! Au fait, tu l'as appeler comment ? dit Harry en désignant le hibou.

- Elle ? Voldie, pourquoi ?

Hermione et Harry dévisagèrent Elisabeth, qui ne put contenir son fou rire.

- Je rigole ! Elle s'appelle Ténèbre. Ca lui va bien, non ? Et en parlant de hibou qui s'occupe de celui de Ron ?

- Il est à la volière, il se débrouille tout seul ! Et puis Ron ne s'en n'est encore jamais occupé et encore moins servi depuis le début de l'année, et je ne sais même pas si il a un nom !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ron, c'est Ron ! dit philosophiquement Hermione, assez parler de hibou, passons au scarabée...

- Tu peux traduire, Hermione, s'il te plait, demanda Elisabeth

- Harry, je te laisse lui raconter...

- Tu connais Rita Sketeer, la journaliste ? 

- Bien sur ! C'est une garce, elle dit n'importe quoi sur tout le monde ! Mais ça fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas écrit.

- Un scarabée ne peut pas écrire, Elisabeth ! dit Hermione

- Je vais t'expliquer, commença Harry, en fait, l'année dernière, elle a écris plein de vacheries sur moi, Hagrid et Hermione. On se demandait comment elle avait su toutes ses choses. Finalement, Hermione a compris qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré, et qu'elle se transformait en scarabée. Hermione a réussi à la capturer dans un bocal et à lui faire promettre de ne plus écrire pendant un an dès qu'elle l'aura relâché... 

- ...Mais je n'avais pas envie de la libérer, poursuivi Hermione et elle est encore dans son bocal, en train de s'amuser avec quelques brindilles.

- Et tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Elisabeth

- J'en sais rien, peut-être la livrer au ministère ou à Dumbledore. Elle le mérite ! Mais si je trouve pire, je le ferai...

Soudain, Hedwige pénétra par la fenêtre et alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Et bien tu as fait vite !

- C'est qui ? demanda Elisabeth

- Sirius.

- Quoi ? Sirius... Black ?

- Je ne t'ai pas expliqué ? Je vais t'explique. Bon, alors...

Il parti dans un grand récit, qui dura une bonne heure.

- Tu as tout compris j'espère, parce que je ne vais pas tout recommencer ! Hermione, c'est quelle heure ?

- Presque midi, lui répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. On va manger ? 

- Oui, j'ouvrirai la lettre plus tard.

Le trio partit vers la Grande Salle, pleine à craquer. En s'installant, ils aperçurent Antoine, au bout de la table, seul. Harry dit aux deux autres :

- Asseyez-vous, j'ai deux mots à lui dire...

Mais Hermione l'interrompis :

- Non ! Tu veux lui dire quoi ? Tu n'est pas sensé être entré dans sa chambre, ni savoir ce que tu sais ! On a rien contre lui, alors assis toi et mange.

Harry lui obéit, à contrecœur. Il mangea peu, contrairement à Elisabeth, qui se goinfra plus que jamais.

- Elisabeth ! Tu ne pourra plus voler, ton balai ne pourra pas supporter ton poids, lui dit Hermione

- J'ai faim ! lui répliqua t'elle, ça m'empêche de stresser pour tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien ! ironisa Harry, qu'est ce que ça va être avant un match de Quidditch, les elfes vont avoir beaucoup de travail à cause de toi !

Sur le coup, il ne se rendit pas compte de la gaffe qu'il avait fait en prononçant le mot « elfe ». Hermione fit une drôle de tête, mais au grand soulagement d'Elisabeth et de Harry, elle ne dit rien. Antoine se leva, ce qui produit chez Harry une fureur qu'il ne put contenir, mais les deux filles avaient pressenti cette colère et elles le saisirent, chacune par une manche de sa robe, et il se retint d'écraser la tête du brun. Après qu'Elisabeth eut finie tout les plats qui se trouvait sur la table, ils purent enfin sortirent de la Grande Salle, où ils étaient restés une bonne heure. Harry demanda à Elisabeth :

- Au fait, Elisa, tu voudrai bien nous prêter ton lanceur de Souafle ? Ca serai très pratique pour la sélection.

- Je sais pas... J'aurai quelques avantages, en échange ? Mais oui, je te le prête !

- Je crois que je vais y aller tout de suite, dit Harry, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, vas –y !

Harry prit le Lanceur de Souafle, son _Eclair de feu_ et son vif d'or. Il se dépêcha d'arriver sur le terrain. Il se sentait bien dans ce lieu ! Il posa tout ce qu'il avait emmené, il enfourcha son balai et décolla dans les airs. Il sentit le vent ébouriffé ces cheveux, et cette sensation de bonheur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois sur un balai était encore plus présente que jamais. IL oublia tout, et même Antoine sorti de son esprit. Il vola pendant un bon moment et il ne se rendit pas compte que les autres joueurs étaient déjà. Fred lui hurla de redescendre, mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Se fut les éclats de rire de ses camarades qui résonnait sur tout le stade qui le ramena à la réalité. Quand il atterri, il leur dit :

- Excuser moi...

- Tu es devenu sourd ? lui demanda l'un des deux jumeaux

- J'étais concentré, c'est tout ! Est-ce que quelqu'un à l'heure ? 

- Oui, lui répondit Angelina Johnson, c'est 14H10.

- Alors, qui à un idée ?

- C'est qui le capitaine ici ? lui rappela Georges

- O.K. ! Je vous propose d'utiliser ce lanceur de Souafles, on prendra celui ou celle qui en rattrapera le plus sur cinq, et après on fera un essai avec nos trois poursuiveuses, pour s'assurer que c'est bien la bonne personne. Vous êtes d'accord ? 

- Oui, c'est bien, répondit Alicia Spinnet.

- On ne pourrai pas rajouter un petit quelque chose, demanda innocemment Fred

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry qui était sur ses gardes avec les jumeaux

- Eh bien on aurai pu leurs lancer quelques Cognards, pour voir si il ou elle tient le coup ? répondit Georges

Des éclats de rire fusèrent, et tous acceptèrent cette proposition avec le sourire. Ils s'installèrent sur les gradins. A 14H25 les premiers candidats arrivèrent, et Katie Bell se proposa pour inscrire leurs noms sur une liste. Vers 14H35, tous les prétendants étaient là et le sélection put enfin commencer. Harry demanda à Katie combien y avait-il de personnes à peu près. Elle lui dit qu'il y avait une cinquantaine de postulants. Ils commencèrent par un garçon qui s'appelait Ernie Lenn, qui avait le même âge qu'Harry. Il prit place devant les buts, mais il ne rattrapa aucun Souafle. La sélection se poursuivit, et aucun des vingt premiers ne pouvant prendre la place d'Olivier Dubois. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe commençaient à désespérer. Mais en voyant Elisabeth, Harry reprit le sourire. Elle prit place et l'évaluation commença. Elle rattrapa tout les Souafles sans trop de problème, et toute l'équipe eut un grand sourire après son passage. Soudain, Harry crut qu'il rêvait : Antoine se tenait devant lui et il monta sur son balai, et à la stupéfaction générale, il attrapa tout les Souafles, comme Elisabeth. Une fois que tous les candidats avaient passés cette première épreuve, il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de personnes. Les poursuiveuses passèrent à l'action, et d'emblée sept des « finalistes » furent éliminer, mais Elisabeth resta en course, ainsi qu'un garçon qui s'appelait Chris Kowling (ne me demandez pas où j'ai été pécher ce nom...) et au grand désarroi d'Harry, Antoine avait aussi résister aux poursuiveuses. Fred et Georges lâchèrent les Cognards sur chaque gardien, et Chris Kowling en reçu un en plein dans l'estomac au bout de deux secondes, il fut donc éliminé et emmené à l'infirmerie par ses amis. Ensuite se fut au tour d'Elisabeth, puis d'Antoine, et les deux étaient tout aussi bon, mais les mouvements d'Antoine était moins souple et se fut donc Elisabeth qui eu le poste de gardien, mais de justesse. Harry se chargea de lui annoncer la nouvelle :

- Elisabeth ! C'est toi qui as été prise !

- Génial ! C'est trop bien !

Elisabeth sauta de joie et elle mis un moment à se calmer. Harry demanda à Angelina :

- C'est quelle heure ?

- Oh ! Bientôt 16 heures.

- Déjà ?

- Oui.

Harry appela tout les joueurs et ils leurs dit :

- On commence l'entraînement le week-end prochain, samedi après-midi, vers 13 heures.

- Harry, s'exclama Fred, on est même pas en Novembre !

- Et alors ? Je veux qu'on gagne la coupe, et on s'entraînera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra et on commence le week-end prochain, pas de discutions.

- Bien mon général ! lui répondit Georges

- Garde-à-vous, c'est un ordre ! répliqua Harry

Un fou rire général mit fin à la discussion, et chacun parti de son côté. Elisabeth rentra avec Harry et ils rejoignirent Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune, ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de venir à la sélection, parce que Harry avait estimé que les spectateurs auraient pu les déranger, et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'exceptions, même pour eux. Ce petit discours lui avait valu quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part d'Elisabeth. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, leur ami travaillait. Elisabeth l' interrompit :

- Alors ça bosse ici ?

- Oh, Elisa ! Ca c'est bien passer, lui demanda Hermione

- En fait, c'est-à-dire que... Je n'ai pas été prise...

- Tu n'as pas été prise ? C'est qui alors ? dit Hermione

- Hermione, je suis désolé de te dire ça, commença Harry, mais c'est Antoine qui a eu le poste de gardien...

Hermione était tellement étonnée qu'elle laissa tomber son livre, et Harry ne put rester sérieux plus longtemps. Il éclata de rire, suivi par Elisabeth. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune sorcier parvint à articuler :

- On rigole ! Bien qu'Elisa a été prise ! Mais Antoine n'était quand même pas loin derrière elle, pour vous dire la vérité !

- Raconte !

Harry raconta en détails ce qu'il s'était passé. Dès qu'il eu fini sa tirade, Hermione s'exclama :

- C'est normal, Antoine en profite...

- Tu pourrai être plus claire, s'il te plait ? demanda Elisabeth

- Il est bon en Quidditch, c'est une certitude, mais il ne serai jamais aller à la sélection si tu n'avais pas été l'un des joueur. IL voulait tenter une fois de plus d'être plus près de toi ! Après s'être servi de son amitié avec Elisa, il est passé au Quidditch.

- Attend... l'interrompis Harry, et Mal...

Soudain, sans plus d'explication Harry se leva brutalement et il sortit de la Salle Commune, visiblement très en colère. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers les cachots, et plus précisément vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. « Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Quel con celui-là ! Se servir d'elle, il va me le payer... » pensa Harry. Il arrivai vers l'entrée des cachots, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. 

- Harry, arrête toi.

Il se retourna :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Elisa ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que ça, j'ai compris, tout comme toi, lui répondit Elisabeth

- Compris quoi ?

- Qu'il s'était servi de moi, et ça ne m'étonne pas. Alors laisse tomber, tu es très énervé et tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, ils ne le méritent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Viens, on retourne dans la Salle Commune.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena, presque de force dans la tour des Griffondors. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Hermione les dévisaga :

- Ca vous prend souvent à tous les deux de partir comme des malades sans dire pourquoi ? ironisa t-elle

- En fait, c'est à cause de Malefoy et d'Antoine

- Je vais me le faire... murmura Harry

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione

- Je vais me le faire... répéta t'il 

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit Elisabeth, si Harry me laisse parler. Tu te souviens du début d'année, après le Poudlard Express, quand on s'est disputé ? Je me suis rapproché d'Antoine, et je suis sorti avec Malefoy.

- Malheureusement oui, je m'en souviens, dit Hermione

- Justement, à mon avis, il s'est servi de moi... Pour Harry.

- JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE ! hurla Harry, comment as t'il oser !

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, indignée par son vocabulaire, heureusement que la salle est vide ! Calme toi, de toute manière tu ne peux rien faire ! Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid...

_Voila, c'est fini pour le moment !!!!!!! Et puis... REWIEWS !!!!!!!! Ca motive vraiment !!!!!!!!!! Et je me répète peut-être, si vous n'avez pas eu la suite tout de suite, c'est à cause : **des profs et de Malissandre** (elle avait qu'a pas être malade !!!!)_

_Je devrai mettre la suite dans 2 semaines, normalement, et je me grouille !!!_

_P.S.__ : Excusez moi pour mes erreurs, comme me l'a fait remarquer Yoann, et j'ai pu replacer le bon chapitre !!!!!!!! Merci Yoann !!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Enfin !

**Harry Potter et l'étrangère venue d'ailleurs par Zorette**

**Disclame**r : _Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling, sauf Elisabeth, Antoine et quelques autres..._

_Je voudrais aussi remercier les rewiewiers !!! Et puis dire à Yoann que si Lily est vraiment une garce, elle avait ses raisons... Et encore merci pour mes « petites » erreurs !!! Maya, merci beaucoup !!! _

**8 Enfin !**

Le dimanche matin, Harry se leva, d'assez bonne humeur. Après tout, Ron allait un peu mieux, Elisabeth était la nouvelle gardienne et il avait reçu une lettre de son parrain... Soudain, il repensa qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. A la vue de son réveil qui indiquait 8H10, il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, et il caressa Hedwige, qui venait de s'engouffrer par la fenêtre. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un bout de parchemin dans son bec, et il lui prit. Comme il l'avait pensé, c'était bien la lettre de Sirius. Il la prit et il descendit dans la salle commune, où Elisabeth terminait ses devoirs pour le cours de Potions, sous l'œil sévère d'Hermione, qui détestait quand quelqu'un bâclait son travail. En apercevant Harry, Elisabeth posa sa plume et se leva.

- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ? 

- Ça va, mais on peut faire mieux... Bonjour Hermione. Au fait, on a oublié de lire la lettre de mon parrain, hier.

- Ouvre la ! Tu mangera plus tard, lui dit Elisabeth 

- J'ai faim, moi ! Mais j'ai très envie de la lire...

- Quel dilemme, répliqua Hermione, la lettre de Sirius ou te goinfrer ?

Sans rien ajouter, Harry s'assit et ouvrit la lettre de son parrain.

_Harry,_

_J'espère qui tout ce passe bien à Poudlard, à part l'épidémie bien sur. Ici, chez Lunard, tout va bien. Je peux manger autre chose que des rats ! Au sujet de ta transformation en animagus, il faut que tu saches avant en quel animal tu vas te transformer. Tu dois pour cela réaliser la potion d'animalus. Demande à ton amie Hermione, je suis sur qu'elle la connaît ! Essaie de le faire avant le week-end où l'on pourra se voir. Je te rejoindrai là-bas, et on ira chez Lunard._

_A très bientôt Harry, _

_Sirius_

_PS : Vas-tu venir seul ou avec tes amis... ?_

Harry sourit, mais Hermione lui dit :

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'animagus ? Tu ne nous as rien dit !

- Maintenant, c'est fait, vous êtes au courant.

- Harry ! C'est très difficile à réaliser, et ça peut être illégal ! dit elle avec un air de McGonagall

- Et ça sera illégal ! Je ne compte pas me déclarer, y'en a pour des années.

- Ça doit être fabuleux, répliqua Elisabeth, j'adorerai être un animagus !

- Si il y a de la potion pour un, il doit en avoir pour deux... Ou plus. Hermione, ça ne te dirait vraiment pas de pouvoir te transformer en animal ? 

- Si, bien sur... Mais quand même...

- Donc, c'est bon pour toi aussi. De tout manière, mon parrain avait prévu cette éventualité. Regardez sa dernière phrase : « _Vas-tu venir seul ou avec tes amis... ? »_ lut-il a haute voix. On sera un peu les nouveaux maraudeurs... 

Hermione fit remarquer :

- Les maraudeurs étaient quatre... 

- Dès que Ron se réveillera, il pourra devenir aussi un animagus, non ? ajouta Elisabeth

- Si il se réveille vite, se sera possible. Mais autrement, ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse faire deux fois cette potion. Elle est réputé pour être très compliquer, répondit Harry, il n'y a plus qu'a espérer... C'est quelle heure Hermione ?

- Mince ! C'est 8H26 ! Tu as quatre minutes pour manger, préparer ton sac et aller jusqu'à ta salle de cours. C'est presque mission impossible ! 

- Vous pouvez vous occuper de mes affaires ? demanda Harry, je vais aller prendre quelque chose à manger dans la Grande Salle, on se retrouve dans le cachot de Rogue... 

Il partit en courant vers la Grande Salle, pendant que les deux filles allaient lui préparer son sac. Il rentra dans la salle, mais tous les plats avaient déjà disparus. « Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, la cuisine ! » pensa t'il. Il repartit en courant vers le troisième étage, et arrivé devant le tableau, il chatouilla la poire et il put pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était le capharnaüm. Tous les elfes travaillaient sans relâche, nettoyant chaque assiettes, verres et couverts. Lorsque Dobby l'aperçut, il poussa un petit cri et il se dirigea vers Harry :

- Oh ! Monsieur Harry Potter ! Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter, dit-il en le poussant dehors. Mais il ne faut pas rentrer dans la cuisine après les repas, ce n'est pas beau à voir, Monsieur Harry Potter !

- Bonjour Dobby ! Je ne suis pas venu pour vous voir travailler, mais je voudrais avoir un petit quelque chose à manger, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner !

- Bien sur Monsieur, je reviens tout de suite, Monsieur Harry Potter.

- Merci Dobby. Et dépêche toi, s'il te plait...

Dobby rentra dans la cuisine et il sortit quelques secondes après, les bras chargés de pâtisseries diverses.  

- Merci beauc...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, la sonnerie l'interrompit.

- Au revoir Dobby ! dit Harry, la bouche pleine tout en courant vers les cachots. « Rogue ne va pas me louper ! » pensa le jeune sorcier. Quand il pénétra dans la salle, tout les élèves étaient assis et ils copiaient dans la plus grand silence ce que Severus Rogue écrivait au tableau. Seul le bruit de la craie sur le tableau troublait ce parfait calme. Harry aurait pu s'asseoir sans se faire remarquer par leur professeur, si Drago n'avait pas dit assez fort pour que toute la classe l'entende :

- Oh Potter ! Tu te permets de faire une grasse matinée, de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et d'arriver en retard en cours ? Même le Survivant n'est pas dispensé de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! 

- Ferme-la... murmura Harry

- Potter, dit son professeur sans même se retourner j'enlève 15 points à Griffondors pour votre retard ! Et 10 pour avoir insulté Mr Malefoy. Asseyez-vous et copiez ce qu'il y a au tableau.

Ecumant de rage, Harry s'assit pourtant en silence, pour ne pas faire perdre d'autres points à Griffondor. Une fois assit, il sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encrier de son sac, mais il fit tomber son encre par terre. Rogue se retourna et dit avec un petit sourire en coin :

- 5 points pour dégradation de matériel, Potter. Dépêchez-vous de nettoyer ça.

Harry lui obéit et il sentit sa colère monter en lui. Le reste du cours passa très lentement pour le jeune sorcier, qui fit perdre beaucoup de points à Griffondor. Hermione avait fait rattraper quelques points, que Severus Rogue avait donné un par un, et avec un dégoût profond. Par contre, les Serpentards avaient gagné à peu près 75 points, ce qui énerva encore plus les Griffondors. A la sortie du cours, tous se plaignirent, à commencer par Dean :

- Quel crétin ! Il était en forme aujourd'hui ! On a perdu combien, en tout ?

Hermione calcula rapidement :

- 15 pour le retard d'Harry, 10 pour Malefoy, 5 pour l'encre, 5 à cause de Lavande qui a éternuée, 5 pour Neville, 5 pour Harry qui écrivait en faisant trop de bruit, 5 pour Parvati qui à fait tomber un ingrédient par terre, 10 pour la potion d'Harry qui était trop claire et 20 parce qu'Harry le regardait méchamment !  On a perdu en tout et pour tout 80 points ! 

- Oui, mais tu en a rattrapé 10, donc c'est seulement 70, fit remarquer Ron, Elisabeth, ton père nous en veut... Mais où est-elle ?

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, sans la voir. Soudain, tous les élèves présents entendirent des cris, puis le bruit d'une gifle. Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle de Rogue, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux l'énerva encore plus et il eu du mal à se retenir : Severus venait à l'évidence de gifler sa fille, qui était dans un coin de la salle, essayant de se relever. 

- Je t'avais prévenue ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lui dire ! Tu sais ce que tu mérites...

Sans réfléchir, Harry le Stupéfixia.

- Harry ! T'as bien fait de lui faire ça, il le mérite ! lui dit Ron

- Mais c'est quand même un professeur ! réplique Hermione

- On parlera plus tard ! répondit Harry, Hermione, on doit emmener Elisabeth à l'infirmerie. Les autres, vous allez au prochain cours et vous expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé à MacGonagall. Mais Elisabeth protesta :

- Ca va, Harry, il m'a juste giflée !

- Elisabeth, tu saignes, alors on y va, pas de discussions !

Hermione couru en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, tous les élèves partirent en cours, et Harry accompagna Elisabeth à  l'infirmerie. Rogue, lui, resta seul, Stupéfixier et totalement vulnérable. Durant tout le chemin en direction de l'infirmerie, Harry repensa aux paroles de Rogue : « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lui dire ! ». C'était donc de sa faute ! Mais pourquoi Elisabeth lui avait révélé qu'elle lui avait dit ? Il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il arriva, Mme. Pomfresh se précipita sur lui :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

- Son père l'a giflé. 

- On va voir ça. Asseyez-vous, miss Rogue 

La jeune fille lui obéit.

- Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave... Vous mettrez de cette pommade toutes les deux heures, lui dit l'infirmière.

Harry s'approcha de son amie.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- A ton avis... dit-elle, amusée.

- Vous pouvez-y aller, dit Mme. Pomfresh 

- Merci, au revoir, répondit Elisabeth.

Une fois dehors, Harry lui demanda :

- Elisabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quelqu'un a dit à mon père que tu savais qui était ma mère, et il n'a pas du tout apprécier. Il nous a d'abord enlevé un maximum de points, comme tu as pu le voir et tu connais la suite...

- Qui a pu lui dire ? Seulement un Griffondor, personne d'autre n'aurait pu l'entendre ! 

Soudain, la réponse vint aux lèvres d'Elisabeth :

- Antoine... Je crois qu'il était là dans la Salle Commune, il a peut-être entendu, je n'ai pas fait attention !

- Ce qui voudrait dire que Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et la moitié des Serpentards sont au courant ! Ca n'a pas du lui plaire !

Les deux réfléchirent tout en marchant, puis Elisabeth dit :

- Il a pu leur faire oublier par un simple sort...

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a du faire, mais ça à du lui prendre du temps !

- Bon, on arrive, remarqua Elisabeth, j'ai l'air de quoi ?

- D'une pauvre cruche qui s'est battu avec un boxeur, pourquoi ? lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire. 

Il reçu un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de MacGonagall, Harry ouvrit la porte et un grand silence s'installa dans la salle. Elisabeth dit à toute la classe :

- Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

Un éclat de rire parcouru la salle, et Nick Quasi Sans tête profita de ce moment pour passer en coup de vent au beau milieu de la pièce et les deux sorciers allèrent s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione, sous les rires retentissants de tous les élèves. Le professeur MacGonagall poursuivi son cours. Quand ils sortirent, le trio se dépêcha pour ne pas avoir à tout expliquer aux Griffondors. Ils sortirent quelques instants dans le parc, pour prendre l'air. Hermione leur demanda se qu'il s'était passée, Elisabeth et Harry lui décrivirent rapidement ce qu'elle avait manquée. Elisabeth lui demanda :

- Et qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Je l'ai croisé devant son bureau, et après lui avoir expliquer ce que je savais, il m'a dit de retourner en cours et qu'il s'occuperait de Rogue. 

- J'espère qu'il va le renvoyer ! On na pas le droit de frapper une élève ! remarqua Harry

- Harry, il m'a giflée en tant que sa fille, et non pas en tant qu'élève ! lui répondit Elisabeth 

- Quand même... ajouta Hermione 

- Assez parler de ça, on a quoi maintenant ? termina Harry 

Durant toute la journée, ils enchaînèrent les cours et la fatigue commença à se ressentir : les professeurs les bombardaient de devoirs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prends ? demanda Harry en fin de journée, on est à la Mi-novembre, les BUSES, c'est en fin d'année !

- Il faut travailler, c'est tout ! lui répondit Hermione, légèrement sur la défensive

- Oui, mais y'a des limites ! On a autant de devoirs à faire pour demain que ce qu'on a en une semaine d'habitude, on ne va pas tenir comme ça pendant longtemps ! dit Elisabeth 

- Au lieu de bavarder, on devrait aller bosser, non ? leur fit remarquer Harry 

- Bonne idée !

Les trois filèrent alors dans la salle commune, où la majorité des élèves ronchonnaient et travaillaient dans une humeur massacrante. Vers minuit, des élèves commençaient à monter dans leurs dortoirs, et Harry, Hermione, et Elisabeth eurent finis vers 1H30. Les quelques jours suivants passèrent très lentement aux yeux de tout le monde, et leurs devoirs étaient de plus en plus nombreux. C'est seulement le jeudi que MacGonagall leur annonça :

- Comme vous avez pu le remarqué, les devoirs de tous les Griffondors ont considérablement augmentés et ceci à la demanda de votre Préfète, Miss Hermione Granger, qui voulait vous préparez efficacement à vos révisions de fin d'année. Sachez que cette expérience se reproduira assez souvent. 

Des exclamations montèrent dans toute la pièce, et tous se retournèrent vers Hermione, qui resta bien droite sur sa chaise en fixant le tableau. Le professeur continua :

- Bien, maintenant, commençons le cours. Qui peux nous dire où nous en étions ?

Le samedi suivant, Harry se leva de très bonne humeur. Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En passant dans la salle commune, il vit Elisabeth qui se réchauffait au coin du feu. Il l'interpella :

- Bonjour Elisa !

La concernée se retourna et lui dit :

- Salut ! Bien dormi ? 

- Ca va. Hermione n'est pas réveillée ?

- Non, elle dort encore, et ça se comprend, c'est 8 heures.

- On va déjeuner, je commence à avoir sérieusement faim !

- Espèce de goinfre !

Elle se reçut un coussin en pleine tête et ils sortirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Quand ils y entrèrent, il n'y avait que deux ou trois Serdaigle, aucun Poufsouffle ni de Serpentard, mais il y avait un Griffondor... Antoine. En le voyant, Harry sentit sa colère monter, mais il ne fit rien au grand soulagement d'Elisabeth et ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'opposé de la table. Ils commençaient seulement à manger, quand Harry dit soudain :

- Je sais ! 

- Harry, tu me fais peur ! Tu sais quoi ? questionna Elisabeth 

- Comment nous venger ! 

- Vas-y ! dit-elle soudainement très intéressée.

- Dès qu'Hermione sera là... Ah, justement, elle arrive !

- Bonjour vous deux ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit Elisabeth, bon Harry, dis-nous comment tu comptes nous venger d'eux.

- Harry, j'espère que ce sera loyal, lui dit Hermione en prenant copieusement du bacon, je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous ait des problèmes ! 

- Mais oui, c'est à peu près loyal, répondit Harry, alors, premièrement, on écrase les Serpentards dès qu'on joue contre eux, et deuxièmement, on fait une petite couleur à tout le monde... 

- Harry, je t'adore ! Tu as vraiment de bonnes idées ! lui dit Elisabeth 

- Il n'en ai pas question ! cria Hermione, on va...

- Moins fort, il va nous entendre ! lui ordonna Harry 

- On va s'attirer des ennuis, reprit-elle moins fort.

- Mais non, ils ne seront pas que c'est nous ! répondit Harry, mais le hic c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Tu ne pourrais pas nous trouver un petit sort ? S'il te plait ! Ne me dit pas que de voir Antoine, Malefoy et tout les autres avec les cheveux verts, bleus ou rouges ça ne t'amuserait pas !

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Hermione leurs dit :

- D'accord, mais on fait très attention ! Et je sais ce qu'on pourrai faire, la potion arcencielus, elle est très simple à faire, on a déjà tous les ingrédients et si ils en boivent ou mangent leurs cheveux prendront une couleur bizarre qui changera toutes les heures pendant deux journées entières. Ca vous ira ? 

- C'est trop bien ! fit Elisabeth avec un grand sourire,

- Et on fera ça quand ? demanda Hermione 

- Pour le match de Quidditch... proposa Elisabeth, on va les écraser et en plus Malefoy aura les cheveux jaunes ou violets !

- Très bonne idée, Elisabeth, ajouta Harry, mais on devrait aller parler de ça ailleurs, on a fini de manger.

Ils se levèrent tout les trois et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid ! remarqua Hermione 

- On est bientôt en novembre, c'est normal ! répondit Elisabeth, mais on aurait du quand même prendre nos capes.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Vers midi, ils allèrent manger, puis Elisabeth et Harry allèrent à leur entraînement de Quidditch, d'où ils rentrèrent épuisés, mais heureux. 

Le mardi matin, Harry, Hermione et Elisabeth allèrent encours de bonne humeur. Durant le cours de Métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall leur parla des animagus.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 43 et lisez le premier paragraphe sur les animagus, leur dit le professeur, se sont les révisions des précédentes années.

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil à Elisabeth et ils se sourirent tout les deux. Et pour une fois, Harry et Elisabeth suivirent le cours avec attention. Il demanda même :

- Professeur, vous pouvez nous parlez de la potion qui permet de se transformer ?

- Cette potion est très compliquer et demande un grand savoir. Mais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Mme Pomfresh.

- Excusez-moi, Minerva, mais il faut que Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Miss Rogue vienne tout de suite.

- Eh bien... Allez-y, vous reviendrez chercher vos affaires plus tard, répondit MacGonagall, étonnée.

Le trio se leva, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi l'infirmière était venue. Pendant le trajet, une pensée folle traversa l'esprit d'Harry, « Non, ce n'est pas possible, se serait... un miracle ! ». Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, l'infirmière les emmena vers le lit de Ron, où les trois aperçurent... Leur ami assit sur son lit, en train de dévorer des bonbons. Hermione lui sauta au cou :

- Ron ! Tu es vivant ! hurla t'elle 

- Oui, mais là tu m'étouffe, répondit celui-ci, avec un grand sourire

- Oh Ron, tu nous as fait peur ! dit Elisabeth, une larme dans l'œil.

- R... Ron ! balbutia Harry, tu... Tu... Tu es réveillé !

- Non, je dors encore ! se moqua le rouquin

Tout en dégustant plusieurs sacs de bonbons, ils poursuivirent leur conversation :

- Au fait, comment tu t'es réveillé ? T'étais dans le coma y'a pas si longtemps que ça ! demanda Elisabeth 

- Eh bien j'en sais rien ! Il y a une heure et demi, je me suis soudain réveillé, comme si j'avais juste dormi une nuit, après  Mme. Pomfresh est venu voir si tout allait bien et elle est allée vous chercher ! Elle a trouvé ça très étrange, mais quand elle a vu que je mangeais avec bon appétit, elle a arrêté de s'inquiéter. Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis tombé dans le coma ?

- Alors, commença Harry, on a une petite idée sur la personne qui t'a fait ça, on a découvert deux ou trois choses sur Antoine et Drago, et la meilleur partie...

- Son parrain nous a demandé si on voulait bien devenir des animagus ! continua Hermione, et on espérait que tu te réveiller le plus vite possible, pour qu'on le soit tout les quatre !

- C'est trop bien ! dit Ron avec enthousiasme, mais qui m'a fait ça ?

- Sûrement Antoine, mais on a aucune preuve, lui répondit Harry 

- Je te rappelle qu'on a une preuve illégale, ajouta Elisabeth, peut-être, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien !

- Tu pourrai être plus clair, s'il te plait, Elisabeth ? demanda Ron 

- Le samedi où tu es tombé malade Harry et moi on est allé fouiller dans la chambre d'Antoine on à trouver une espèce de fiole bleue, et Harry a vu qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres. On a aussi compris que Malefoy était sorti avec moi juste pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

- C'est vrai, confirma Hermione, et je peux te dire qu'Harry était à deux doigts de lui régler son compte ! Il était énervé comme tu ne peux pas savoir ! Mais il a trouvé comment se venger...

- On va, dit Harry premièrement écraser les Serpentards pendant le match, et...

- Comment ça, « on » ? demanda Ron 

- J'ai été sélectionnée comme gardienne, dit Elisabeth, mais Antoine n'était vraiment pas loin !

- Tant mieux, dit Ron, tout en mangeant quelques Dragées

- Je continue, poursuivi Harry, donc on va les écraser pendant le prochain match et on va faire une petite couleur à Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy et Antoine.

- Eh bien il s'en est passé des choses ! Mais je crois que j'ai à peu près tout compris !

- Ron, est-ce que tu peux sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- J'en sais rien ! Vous devriez demander à Mme. Pomfresh.

- J'y vais, dit Elisabeth.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmière. Quand elle lui posa la question, l'infirmière lui dit qu'il pourrait sortir ce soir, juste après le dîner. Elle retourna auprès des autres, puis le trio partit dix minutes avant que le cours se termine. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la salle de MacGonagall, qui les accueillit en silence. Quelques instants avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, elle leur donna deux rouleaux de parchemins à faire pour la semaine prochaine sur les animagus. Harry se dit qu'il allait demander à son parrain de l'aider, et il semblait qu'Elisabeth ait lu dans ses pensées car elle lui demanda :

- Ton parrain ne pourrait pas nous aider, par hasard ?

- Tu crois que j'allais faire quoi ! répondit Harry

- Harry, dit soudain Hermione qui ne les avait pas écoutés, on ne pourrait pas demander de l'aide à Sirius ? J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur les animagus !

Après un bref éclat de rire, Harry lui répondit :

- Bien sur qu'on va aller le voir, on y va dimanche, si tu avais oublié... Et avec Ron en plus !

Lorsque la sonnerie résonna, le professeur MacGonagall demander au trio de rester.

- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes sorti du cours ? demanda t'elle

- Ron c'est réveillé !

- Tant mieux, je suis heureuse pour vous. Miss Rogue et Granger, vous pouvez sortir.

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent.

- Mr Potter, je dois vous prévenir que le prochain match de Quidditch sera contre Serpentard, le deuxième week-end de Décembre, dans cinq semaines. Bon, vous pouvez partir.

Harry sortit de la salle. Ses deux amis l'attendaient dehors. Il les rejoignit, leur raconta se que leur avait MacGonagall.

- Trop bien ! dit Elisabeth avec enthousiasme, notre vengeance ne va pas attendre trop longtemps ! Il va falloir commencer la potion arcencielus ! On s'y met quand ?

- Ce week-end, après notre visite chez mon parrain, dimanche en fin de journée, on pourra peut-être commencer...

- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Hermione, mais on devrait aller en cours.

Les trois amis allèrent donc à leur prochain cours. Le soir, pendant le dîner, Harry alla voir Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et  Alicia Spinnet, puis Fred et Georges Weasley pour leur annoncer qu'ils auront des entraînements le lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi soir et samedi après-midi

- Oh Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Fred

- Nous jouons contre les Serpentards dans cinq semaines, lui répondit Harry. Je veux les écraser au point que ça reste dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Tu leur en veux vraiment cette année Harry ! Mais si t'y tiens, moi je te suis, répondit Georges, ça les remettra à leurs place !

- Bien ! Je vous laisse, bon appétit !

Harry retourna auprès de ses deux amies.

- Au fait, Elisabeth, je voulais te dire qu'on aura entraînement de Quidditch le lundi, mardi, jeudi, vendredi soir et samedi après-midi.

- Hein ? T'es fou !

- Je sais, je sais, mais tu sais comme moi qu'on doit exploser les Serpentards...

- C'est vrai.

Ils mangèrent tout les trois, en parlant de tout et de rien, et quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du repas, Hermione leurs demanda :

- On va chercher Ron ? J'en peux plus d'attendre ! 

- Bonne idée !

Le trio se leva et ils marchèrent vers l'infirmerie, puis, n'y tenant plus, ils se mirent à courir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, Mme Pomfresh leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller tout de suite, et que Ron était déjà près. Ce dernier arriva vers eux, avec un grand sourire :

- On y va ?

Le petit groupe sortit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tenant bras dessus, bras dessous. Le soleil commençait à décliner sur l'horizon. Il se reflétait sur le lac, et cette vision magnifique augmenta le bonheur des quatre amis.

- Vous avez-vous le coucher de soleil ? demanda Hermione 

- Oui, répondit Ron

- Ca vous dit de s'asseoir et d'admirer ? dit Elisabeth 

- Très bonne idée !

Tout les quatre s'assirent sur l'herbe, et pendant un grand moment ils restèrent là. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils décidèrent quand même de rentrer. Dans la sale commune, vide, ils se séparèrent les deux garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir, et les filles dans le leur. 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et s'habilla une heure avant le début des cours. Il secoua Ron, qui ronchonna mais il finit par se lever aussi. Harry lui demanda :

- Au fait, Ron, tu vas les rattraper comment les cours ?

- Je compte sur Hermione ! Et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution ! On commencera surement cet après-midi, on n'a pas de cours le mercredi après-midi !

- C'est une très bonne idée. On y va ?

- Oui. Harry, c'est bien ce dimanche qu'on va voir ton parrain ?

- C'est ça.

Les deux amis finirent de s'habiller et ils descendirent déjeuner. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, ils tombèrent sur Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui venaient de terminer de manger.

- Oh ! Weasley, ironisa Malefoy, tu t'est réveillé !

- Malefoy, ferme-la, grogna Harry

- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda Malefoy, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, nous sommes trois, et vous deux...

- Tu devrais apprendre à compter, vous n'êtes que deux, étant donné que ces deux crétins partagent le même cerveau, dit Ron en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux concernés regardèrent Ron, les poins serrés, près à cogner. Malefoy regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Tu te crois drôle ? Crabbe, Goyle...

- A votre place, je ne ferrais pas ça, Mr Malefoy.

Les Serpentard sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Le professeur MacGonagall les regardait avec mépris.

- Filez ! ordonna t'elle

Le petit groupe fila en silence. Elle s'adressa alors au deux autres.

- Alors, Mr Weasley, vous allez mieux ?

- Oui... Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Ron

- Je vais vous laissez, mais ne chercher pas d'ennuis avec eux, d'accord ? demanda leur professeur de métamorphose en désignant la direction qu'avait pris les Serpentards.

- Oui, répondirent timidement les deux amis avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et ils commencèrent à se servir.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de manger assis à une table ! remarqua Ron

- Regarde qui arrive ! 

- Salut les garçons ! Bien manger ?

- Très bien Elisabeth ! Et vous, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit Hermione. 

Les deux filles s'installèrent et mangèrent avec Ron et Harry.

- Dépêchez-vous, dit Hermione, on doit aller à la bibliothèque.

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda Elisabeth en étouffant un bâillement

- Pour la potion animalus, dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, il faut qu'on emprunte un livre

- Tu ne la connais pas par cœur ? ironisa Ron, tu me déçois !

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et Hermione rougit.

- Oh, ça va ! Vous avez fini de vous goinfrez ? On n'a pas cours tout de suite.

- Oui, c'est bon, répondit Harry, on peut y aller !

Ils se levèrent et se marchèrent vers la bibliothèque. Mme Pince était de mauvaise humeur, mais elle les laissa entrer. Hermione se dirigea tout de suite vers l'étagère où se trouvait le livre

- C'est là ! Alors... C'est bon, on a tous les ingrédients, sauf la ventouse de Poulpe, mais ça peut s'arranger !

- Attends, on va l'avoir comment ? demanda Harry. Tu compte demander gentiment au Poulpe du lac ?

- Mais non ! Il suffit d'aller chercher celles qu'il a perdues ! Un Poulpe rejette ses ventouses dès qu'elles n'accrochent plus assez bien, et d'autres poussent à la place.

- On va aller les chercher quand ? Comment ? On y va tous ?... demanda Ron 

- Une question à la fois, répliqua Hermione, il faut qu'on y aille de nuit, en utilisant la transformation de Têtenbulle de préférence tous ensemble ou à trois : un qui surveille, un ou deux qui doivent le distrairent et un qui va les chercher.

- Moi, je veux bien rester sur la terre ferme et surveiller les alentours ! exprima Ron, je ne veux pas aller dans le lac !

- Toujours aussi courageux, Ron, ironisa Hermione

- Oh ça va, tu vas me lâcher, toi, des fois !

- Ron, calme toi, intervint Harry, et Hermione, c'est vrai, tu devrais le lâcher un peu ! Il vient d'être malade un bon moment, il a le droit de faire attention ! Qui veut aller chercher les ventouses au fond ? Elisabeth ?

- Si tu veux ! Tu t'occupes du Calamar ?

-Oui. Hermione, tu devrais plutôt faire la potion au lien de venir avec nous.

- D'accord, vous y allez ce soir ? 

- Ce serait bien, mais c'est un peu juste si Ron doit rattraper ses cours.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à Hermione et Ron fit de même.

- Et tu vas les rattraper avec qui tes cours ? demanda Hermione 

- Justement, je voulais te demander si tu aurais pu...

Hermione soupira et lui dit :

- Bien sur que je peux ! On devrait partir, Mme Pince arrive...

Harry emprunta le livre, Hermione ne pouvant plus en prendre, elle en avait déjà douze !

- Tu le trouve quand le temps de tous les lire ? demanda Ron, ironique

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour aller au cours d'histoire de la Magie. Harry, Elisabeth et Ron ne suivirent pas du tout le cours sur l'apparition des Géants, contrairement à Hermione qui buvait chaque parole de Binns. Toute la classe commençait à s'endormir, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie dans un grand brouhaha. Après leurs cours de la matinée, ils allèrent tous manger, en bavardant joyeusement, de tout et de rien et en savourant ce plaisir enfin retrouvé. Il ne se passa rien de spécial durant l'après-midi. Le soir, Hermione se débrouilla pour que Ron puisse rattraper ses cours en quelques heures et elle appris le maléfice de Têtenbulle à Elisabeth et Harry. Puis, vers minuit, les quatre amis se séparèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione parti vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour préparer la potion, pendant que Ron, Harry et Elisabeth se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité pour sortir dans le parc. Marcher à trois sous la cape n'était pas chose facile et Ron failli les faire repérer lorsqu' Elisabeth lui marcha sur le pied. Ils croisèrent miss Teigne dans un couloir. Elle s'arrêta et sembla sentir leur présence, mais finalement, elle passa son chemin. Le trio repartit, soulagé d'être passé devant ma chatte de Rusard. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Harry alluma sa baguette magique. Un coup de vent les glaça jusqu'aux entrailles. Arrivé devant le lac, Ron, Harry et Elisabeth enlevèrent la cape. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans le parc. Elisabeth dit à Ron :

- Tu n'auras pas trop de chose à faire !

- C'est vrai, répondit-il. Bonne chance ! Essayez de revenir vivants, se serait bien...

Elisabeth et Harry utilisèrent le maléfice de Têtenbulle pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. A la vue de leurs têtes, Ron éclata de rire.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir avalés un bocal à poisson !

- Très drôle, Ron ! dit Elisabeth avant de plonger dans le lac. Harry la suivit. L'eau était plus que glacée et les deux amis se mirent à nager plus vite pour essayer de se réchauffer. Soudain Harry se sentit attiré par le fond. Il se retourna et vit un Strangulot accroché à sa jambe. Il la secoua et l'animal finit par lâcher prise. Plus ils s'approchaient du fond, plus il faisait sombre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Elisabeth. Elle avait l'air gelée, mais elle nageait avec vigueur. D'un coup, Elisabeth lui attrapa la main et le força à s'arrêter. D'un signe de la tête, elle lui désigna un grand bras violet qui reposait sur le fond du lac. Tout deux descendirent avec précaution près du Calamar géant. A première vue, il semblait dormir. Elisabeth descendit plus profondément pour chercher une ventouse. Harry resta tout près. Lorsque Elisabeth brandi la main avec une ventouse, Harry se détendit. 

Voilà !!!! Dsl pour le retard, amis j'ai du enchaîner dossier sur dossier, manque de temps et un peu (même beaucoup) de fainéantise ! J'essayerai de mettre un chapitre tt les 2/3 semaines, mais c'est vraiment pas sur !!!!

Et mettez un petit rewiew, parce que c'est un peu vide... Et ça me motive pas vraiment !!!!


	9. C'est pas un chapitre, c'est une petite ...

Bonjour à tout le monde !!! (Enfin, le peu qui reste...)

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une grande décision... Comme je suis arriver à un stade où je n'ai qu'un ou deux rewiews par chapitre, j'ai décidée quelque chose : j'arrête ma fic. Désolée pour les quelques malheureux lecteurs, mais c'est comme ça !!! Je sais que j'ai été longue à mettre le chapitre 8, par manque de motivation, et là, c'est le manque d'envie d'écrire. Ce n'est peut-être pas irrévocable, mais presque, pour pas mal de raisons : le tome 5 sort dans 1 mois en Angleterre et un peu plus pour nous, c'est mission impossible de finir avant ( non pas que je voudrais rivaliser avec J. K.  Rowling, j'en suis très loin !!! ), j'ai plus vraiment envie d'écrire, et ma fic n'intéresse pas grand monde ! ça fait beaucoup de points négatifs, non ? 

Voila, et encore dsl pour mes lecteurs.

Ah oui, Maya, je t'interdit de me tuer...


	10. C'est pas mon jour !

**Harry Potter et l'étrangère venue d'ailleurs par Zorette**

_Désolé, mais ce sera le dernier chapitre... si on peut appeler ça un chapitre !!! C'est ce que j'ai eu le courage d'écrire, dans un dernier souffle... Et qui, en plus, est bâclée... J'vous dit pas ce que ça donne !!!! Enfin... C'est pas de ma faute !!! (O.K., O.K., un peu mais...) J'arrête de dire des conneries et je vous laisse avec cette dernière partie de ma (nullisime) fic..._

**_J'annonce haut et fort que c'est la fin !!!! (Pour ceux qui avaient pas encore compris...)_**

_Re-désolé__ pour cette fin qui n'en est pas une !!!!! _

_Je dédie ce dernier chapitre à Malissandre pour des raisons qu'elle comprendra elle-même!!!!!!!!!!_

_Merci à Yoann pour son rewiew, Malissandre et Hermione2005 de même !!!_

9 C'est pas mon jour !

Le lendemain de leur soirée agitée, les quatre amis se réveillèrent en retard et pas vraiment en forme. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry commença à se lever, et Ron fidèle à lui-même grogna dès que son ami lui dit qu'il devrait se lever. Finalement, le rouquin parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez, mais on fait avec, et toi ?

- Pareil ! Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Au fait, Harry, je crois que tu as mis ton pull à l'envers !

En effet, Harry avait mis son pull dans le mauvais sens, et s'était plutôt comique, mais pas autant que Ron qui se préparait à sortir avec son bas de pyjama ! Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et descendirent dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, Hermione était déjà en bas, mais pas Elisabeth.

- Salut ! commença t-elle, ça va ?

- Non, répondit Ron, j'ai encore envie de dormir !

- Tu ne changera jamais, toi ! répliqua Harry avant de se tourner vers Hermione, mais où est ma sœur ?

- Elle essaie tant bien que mal de se lever et de se préparer, mais elle a vraiment du mal !

- Et c'est pas la seule, n'est-ce pas Harry, remarqua Ron 

- Tu peux parler, toi, rétorqua Harry en riant, t'as failli descendre à moitié en pyjama !

- Mais j'avais au moins mis mon pull dans le bon sens !

Le trio éclata de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elisabeth descendit les marches, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? ironisa Harry

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle avec des yeux noirs, je suis crevée, j'ai pas pu finir mes devoirs, j'ai des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et...

- C'est bon, coupa Hermione, on a compris que c'est pas ton jour !

- Oui, mais on a quand même bien avancer la potion, remarqua Ron, je crois ?

- C'est vrai, je l'ai même fini ce matin, approuva Hermione.

- Tant mieux, dit Elisabeth, on aura au moins fait quelque chose d'utile ! 

- Assez parler d'hier, on va manger ? demanda Ron

Le petit groupe acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle, bondée. Ils s'installèrent au bout de la table des Griffondors. Tout en mangeant, Harry demanda :

- On a quoi comme cours se matin ?

- Botanique et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec les Serdaigle d'abord et les Serpentard ensuite...

- Génial, dit Harry ironiquement, tout pour se mettre en forme !

- On y va ?  J'ai pas envie d'être en retard ! demanda Hermione

- Dès que j'ai fini de manger ! protestèrent Ron et Elisabeth en même temps, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

Une fois que le rouquin et sa jumelle de nourriture eurent finis de manger, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Le parc était enveloppé sous une fine couche de brume, ce qui était normal pour un début de novembre. Quelques élèves se dirigeaient aussi vers les serres. Harry frissonna et il se demanda si il n'aurait pas du prendre sa cape. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers l'entrée des serres, où le professeur Chourave les attendait. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, ils pénétrèrent dans la serre N°3. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux, car la troisième serre était la plus intéressante. Le professeur commença :

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier...

Le cours passa rapidement aux yeux des quatre amis et Harry trouva que la sonnerie retentit trop vite, surtout pour aller en Potions, avec Rogue ! Ils sortirent donc des serres et rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de l'imposant château. Dans l'entrée, pleine d'élèves, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant aux cachots, qui étaient sombres et humides. Le professeur Rogue les accueillit avec sa froideur habituelle, et ils rentrèrent tous en cours pour subir leur plus mauvais moment de la journée. A la fin du cours, les Griffondors sortirent avec beaucoup de points de moins, comme d'habitude. Toute la journée se déroula très lentement aux yeux d'Elisabeth, qui avait hâte d'être à son entraînement de Quidditch, ce soir. A la fin du repas, Harry et Elisabeth se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, laissant Hermione et Ron faire leurs devoirs. Toute l'équipe arriva peu après les deux amis et ils purent commencer leur entraînement, qui se révéla vraiment fatiguant pour tout le monde. Au bout de deux heures, ce fut Angelina Johnson qui supplia Harry :

- Harry, s'il te plait, on peut s'arrêter ? Il va bientôt faire nuit noire et on ne tient plus sur nos balais !

- Il va déjà faire nuit ? demanda Harry, étonné. C'est quelle heure ?

- Juste dix heures et demie, ironisa Fred Weasley, et on a commencé à huit heures et demie !

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, désolé ! On y va !

Les sept joueurs de l'équipe rentrèrent donc au château, sales et épuisés. Harry eut soudain une idée, qui n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde...

- Alors, vous êtes vraiment fatigués après cette petite séance ?

- Oh oui, répondit Katie Bell, l'une des poursuiveuse

- On va devoir arranger ça... dit Harry avec un petit regard en coin

- C'est-à-dire, demanda Georges Weasley, légèrement inquiet

- C'est-à-dire qu'on va se mettre tous au footing ! répondit Harry avec entrain

Les autres se regardèrent avec des yeux effarés

- Et quand ? Entre deux entraînements de Quidditch ? demanda Elisabeth 

- Non, répondit Harry sans relever le sarcasme, tous les matins avant les cours !

- Harry, dit Elisabeth innocemment, c'est pas pour dire, mais si tu arrivais déjà à te lever à l'heure pour tes cours...

- Elisabeth, tu peux parler, rétorqua Harry en ignorant les rires des autres joueurs, tu as autant de mal que moi à te lever le matin. « Ca doit être de famille » songea t'il 

- O.K., match nul, dit Elisabeth en riant.

- Donc, conclut Harry, rendez-vous demain, à six heures trente. On commencera à courir pendant une demi-heure, et on augmentera progressivement au fil des jours, pour arriver à une heure et demi ou deux heures. Pas d'objection ?

- Si, moi, répliqua Alicia, je déteste courir ! C'est idiot et sans but ! 

_(NDLA : Tiens tiens, ça me rappelle qq'un... Ah oui, moi !!!)_

- Sans but ? répéta Harry, là, tu as tout faux ! Ca développe le souffle, les muscles, et ça fait travailler l'endurance ! 

Ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle commune. Harry prononça le mot de passe et leur dit avant de monter dans son dortoir :

- Passez une bonne nuit et soyez en forme pour demain matin !

Et lorsqu'Elisabeth lui répondit :

- Bonne nuit, le tyran...

Tout les autres éclatèrent de rire. Harry monta les marches et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il posa son balai, prit une bonne douche, régla son réveil sur six heures vingt et s'allongea dans son lit, en attendant de trouver le sommeil.

A six heures vingt, Harry se réveilla, il s'habilla et il descendit dans la salle commune, où il attendit patiemment que les autres descendent. A six heures coinquante, il n'y avait toujours personne et il décida d'aller les sortir du lit. Il monta les marches, jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des filles de septième année. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et leur cria :

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!!!!

Les six filles de la chambre sortir brusquement de leur profond sommeil. Lorsque Angelina reconnu Harry, elle lui hurla à la figure :

- Sort de là, c'est un dortoir féminin !!!!

- Ca fait un moment que je vous attend, alors, grouillez-vous...

Il sorti de la chambre et redescendit dans la salle commune.

_Voila !!!! C'est « fini » !!! Vous n'aurez jamais la suite, vous ne saurez jamais comment ça se termine et...(Nan, chui pas sadique !!!) Je suis encore désolée pour les quelques lecteurs... Mais si vous voulez savoir la fin... Y'a un moyen... Vous avez juste à me filer de la tune (de préférence beaucoup) !!! Lol !!!!!! J'déconne !!!! Même sous la torture, vous saurez pas la fin... Hahaha !!! (Rire sadique)_

_Adieu ! (Dit avec un ton tragique...)_

_Ah non ! Pas adieu ! Y'a encore « Les persos » qui sont sur le site !!! Et mes rewiews !!!! (Quand j'ai pas bousillé mon forfait...) donc je suis pas encore totalement partie !!!! (Maya, ferme-la au sujet de... Enfin, tu vois de QU(O)I je parle...)_

_Bon, au revoir..._

_Zorette_


End file.
